UNDER THE MASK
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Je fais simplement mon boulot, je tue pour que mon équipe survive et que l'on atteigne notre objectif. Je tue pour sauver le pays des terroristes parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux, Doc." [MxM] [EN CORRECTION]
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Suite à la nouvelle d'un remake pour _COD MW_ et _MW2_ , ma crise du Ghost est revenu. Grand fan des premières séries, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une fan fic sur Ghost qui est et restera toujours mon personnage préféré ( R.I.P ) il y aura peut-être plus tard un Ghost x Roach mais j'en suis pas vraiment sûr ... J'ai aussi envie de faire une fan fic sur _Call of duty : Ghosts_ mais quel couple ? J'adore Logan et Hesh, mais, franchement, je ne me sens pas d'écrire de l'inceste ... _*snorts*_ Et donc ! Je vous présente le chapitre un, petit soit-il, je suis désolé, mais cette fan fic ne sera pas longue . Je voulais juste écrire sur Ghost je pense qu'il n'y aura que ... Deux ou trois chapitres. Peut-être irais-je jusqu'à la maison de Makarov ? Vous savez tous ce qu'il s'y passe là bas ( pour ceux qui ont déjà terminé le jeu ) cette fameuse mission et je trouvais intéressant de retracer la vie de Riley, de son enfance jusqu'à sa mort tragique bien que je rajoute un peu de fantaisie avec ma vision des choses alors il se peut que j'invente certaines choses, on a pas assez d'informations sur Riley après tout ! Voilà, bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnes appartiennent au monde de Call Of Duty MW series

* * *

\- Qu'es-ce que vous voulez savoir de plus sur ma vie Doc ? Je vous ai déjà tout dis. Vous êtes tenu au silence par le secret professionnel. J'ai pas à m'inquiéter de savoir si vous allez déballer ma vie à la première recrue un peu trop curieuses.  
\- Eh bien Riley, il semblerait que tu causes du tort à ton équipe depuis quelques temps. C'est MacTavich qui m'a demandé de te convoquer.

Le lieutenant grinça des dents sous son masque tout en lançant un regard mauvais au Psychologue qui tripotait nerveusement son stylo bic, quelques gouttes de sueurs suintant le long de sa tempe. Il savait très bien que Riley Simon, allias Ghost était un soldat redouté pour être un homme effrayant, sadique, froid, imprévisible mais il était encore plus impressionnant lorsqu'il entrait dans une colère noir.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit le second du Capitaine MacTavich, c'était le seul à lui tenir tête. Il était également le favoris pour les interrogatoires. Sa cruauté faisait défaillir les défenses de l'ennemie en à peine quelques heures. Il avait cet étrange don de faire cracher le morceau, de lire entre les lignes. Ghost était impitoyable envers ses ennemis. Une chance que vous soyez de son coté.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter avec votre stylo ?! Rugit le lieutenant. Et de quoi se mêle MacTavich ?! C'est pas vrai … Vous savez que j'ai des recrues à initier au tir de sniper dans dix minutes ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je fais mon boulot comme il se doit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivit, j'ai déjà fait ça, et ça ne marche pas. J'vous l'assure, Doc.  
\- Monsieur Simon. Tout les soldats du _Task Force 141_ sont tenus de venir en thérapie au moins une fois par semaine. Vous ne venez jamais. Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, je déteste parler, rétorqua Riley qui croisa les bras tout en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Je fais simplement mon boulot, je tue pour que mon équipe survive et que l'on atteigne notre objectif. Je tue pour sauver le pays des terroristes parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux Doc.

Le psy quitta du regard Ghost du regard pour étudier une fois de plus la fiche de Riley affichée sur son écran d'ordinateur. Le mot qu'il cherchait y été déjà inscrit : **sociopathe.** Ses yeux se déposèrent de nouveau sur le visage fermé du Lieutenant avant de regarder sa montre et souffler.

\- Je veux vous revoir demain. Je vous libère pour aujourd'hui.

Ghost ne dit rien de plus, mais salua ce dernier avec une gestuel de la main et s'en alla. Aussi silencieux que possible, il regagna sa chambre et se changea, enfilant sa tenue de service. Il rangea rageusement son couteau dans son étui et l'attacha à sa jambe tout en marmonnant des jurons silencieux, inaudible puisqu'il parlait dans sa tête.

\- _Tu fais chier John … Tu fais chier, tu fais chier, tu fais chier … Je t'emmerde moi avec tes problèmes ?! Non ! Surement pas … T'occupes pas de miens, bordel …_

Claquant la porte de sa chambre, ou plutôt de son dortoir puisqu'il la partageait avec le jeune Roach, il rejoint le lieux d'entrainement un peu en avance et entreprit de tirer quelques coups pour se calmer un peu. Saluant d'un hochement de tête les hommes en service, il s'arma d'un _M2000_ et choisit ensuite une allée et prépara son arme, vérifia si tout était correcte pour éviter les mauvaises surprise. Déjà qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, ça ne pouvait que faire empirer son humeur. Il s'allongea et se cala à son aise avant de fermer un œil et aligna son second œil à la lunette de l'arme. Sa respiration diminua et dans une expiration, appuya sur la détente alors que la balle atteignait sa cible.

\- _Head-shot._

Murmura-t-il dans sa tête et enclencha un nouveau tir alors qu'une seconde douille rejoignait la première au sol. Il réussit même à agrandir l'impacte à force de toujours tirer au même endroit. Ghost était manifestement le meilleur en précision, il détenait le meilleur score de tout le régiment. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Une petite masse s'était rassemblée autour de lui jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine de la _Task Force 141_ ne se ramène et que tout les soldats se mettent au garde-à-vous. Tous sauf un. Ghost tira une nouvelle fois avant de se relever et murmurer.

\- Capitaine.  
\- Lieutenant, vos hommes sont prêts. Et, fit Soap en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Riley et ajouta dans un chuchotement. Après ton entrainement, je veux te voir dans mes appartements à 1700.  
\- A vos ordres Capitaine.

Certes, Riley et John étaient amis, mais ils se devaient de garder une image hiérarchique devant les recrues, ou même les autres soldats. Mais une chose était sûr, il n'y avait pas de secret dans le _squad 141_. Tout le monde savait que les deux soldats étaient proches, liés comme les doigts de la main. Il arrivait que parfois ils se disputent, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Tout deux avaient un tempérament de feu qui se complétait.

La session d'entrainement se termina sous les coups de 1600 et Ghost rejoint Soap dans ses appartements à l'heure convenue après une douche froide. Ghost n'avait pas le luxe de son capitaine et ne bénéficiait pas de l'eau chaude. Mais peut-importe, la journée avait été longue et particulièrement étouffante alors une douche froide avait plus que bienfaisante. Ses phalanges vinrent glisser sur la porte de son Capitaine qui l'invita à entrer d'une voix autoritaire, sèche.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Cap' ?  
\- Fermes la porte Ghost, et oublie les formalités. Je veux parler en amis. Non en capitaine.  
\- Ok … Murmura Ghost qui referma la porte avec son pied et vint s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la chambre. Il croisa les bras et le désigna du menton d'un air lasse. De quoi veux-tu parler, John ?  
\- De toi.  
\- De moi ? Demanda sèchement le lieutenant qui haussa les épaules. Non, pitié. Tu as dis au doc que je devais consulter, j'y vais, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ?  
\- Ghost. Ce n'est pas une histoire de me faire plaisir ou pas. Mais ton comportement en mission devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Si tu n'écoutes plus mes ordres et que tu agis de ton propre chef, tu ne mérites plus ton rang de lieutenant.  
\- Alors c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas me dégrader et m'envoyer dans une autre affiliation juste parce que j'ai désobéi à un ordre ? Parce que j'aurais préféré risquer ma vie pour récolter des infos qui nous étaient vitales plutôt que de fuir ? Putain John, ce n'est pas toi qui dis que le mission doit être accomplit quoi qu'il en coute ?!

Les deux orbes glaciales de Soap se posèrent sur le visage de Riley et brusquement, le capitaine empoigna le col du soldat et le bouscula, faisant pencher la chaise en arrière qui finit le dossier contre le mur. Riley se cogna la tête et serra les dents sous son masque, mordant sa langue pour ne pas gémir à cause de la douleur. Une lueur de défi naquit dans les yeux du plus jeune qui scruta le visage de son homologue. Son aura noir le submergeait totalement. Qu'est-ce qui était pire qu'un Ghost en rogne ? Un Soap hors de lui.

\- Ghost ! Putain réagis ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?! J'peux pas m'occuper du succès de la mission, de mes soldats, et de toi en même temps ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ou il faut que je t'arrache ce masque qui te fais fondre le cerveau à force d'y rester en dessous chaque secondes de ta vie ?! Tu as peur de quoi, Riley, de quoi as-tu peur pour te cacher derrière ce masque ?!

Simon avait déjà vu John en colère, mais là, c'était un tout autre niveau. Il le souleva de la chaise et le plaque dos au mur. Les pieds du lieutenant ne touchaient plus le sol et sa respiration se coupa brusquement alors que Soap lui tenait la gorge.

\- Je dois te faire comprendre comment que tu comptes pour moi ?! Feula le capitaine qui le secoua violemment, faisant se rencontrer son dos et le mur plusieurs fois avant de le faire doucement glisser contre le mur et desserrer sa prise sur sa gorge. Quand je t'ai vu entre la vie et la mort sur ce lit à l'infirmerie, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Tu comprends ça, Ghost ? Ces informations n'étaient pas si importantes, on aurait put faire avec .. C'était un piège, tu le savais, mais tu y es allé quand même … Qu'es-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

Ghost le regarda dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Impassible, il ne réagit pas aux mots de son Capitaine et vint poser une main sur les siennes pour qu'il le relâche complétement.

\- Sans ces informations, nous n'aurions pas put gagner. Nous ne serions pas ici pour en parler.  
\- Ton sacrifice n'aurait servit à rien. Ghost. Réveilles toi, regardes moi. Putain, Ghost. Réagis ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?! Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle tout ce que je fais pour toi ?!

Ghost détourna le regard face à un Soap à cours de mots. Il y avait tellement de choses dans ses yeux. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la détresse, de la méprise. Mais Riley posa son regard bleu glacé dans le siens et répondit d'une voix blanche.

\- Ça s'appelle la guerre.

Un sons sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce. Vif, net. Suivit d'un bruit plus caractéristique au plastique rencontrant plusieurs fois le sol. Soap venait de gifler Riley qui restait silencieux, mais comme déconnecté, il resta un moment la tête inclinée avant de tourner juste ses yeux et souffler froidement à son capitaine.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Soap en resta muet, se contentant de reculer alors que Ghost ramassa ses lunettes de soleil et les replaça sur son nez.

\- Ghost. Tu iras voir le psy, tout les jours.  
\- C'est un ordre ? Demanda Riley avec un sourire suintant le sarcasme sous son masque.  
\- C'est un ordre, soldat, répondit Soap qui se massa l'arrête du nez avant de tomber sur son lit lourdement. Rompez soldat.  
\- A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Simon s'éclipsa de la chambre de MacTavich pour rejoindre sa propre chambre et tomba nez-nez avec Roach qui sortait à peine de sa douche. Une serviette autour de la taille et des épaules, il s'essuyait les cheveux frénétiquement avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux, curieux.

\- Ghost, j'ai entendu dire que le Capitaine avait voulut te voir. Ça va aller ?

Un grognement lui répondit et Sanderson comprit qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Riley qui grimpait sur le lit superposé et s'allongea sur son flanc, dos au plus jeune.

\- Roach.  
\- O-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier avec une voix craintive, ne sachant pas comme gérer la partie lunatique de ce dernier.  
\- Réveilles moi à 2000. On mangera ensemble.  
\- O-Oh … D'accord. Je … Je peux allumer la télé où ça te gêne … ?  
\- Tu peux.

Comme convenu, Roach réveilla son lieutenant qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous son masque. D'un coup de rein il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sous le masque pour frotter son visage, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide mollement alors qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à immerger. Roach avait déjà aperçu Ghost sans ses lunettes de soleil, mais jamais sans son masque. Comment faisait-il pour vivre avec sans l'enlever ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Il dormait presque avec. Tout le monde dans le _squad 141_ se demandait quelle était la raison de Ghost pour se cacher. Où peut-être … Qu'il ne se cachait tout simplement pas. C'était un mystère.

\- Merde … Jura le lieutenant qui se laissa tomber sur ses pieds et enfila une veste, car, il faisait chaud en journée, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser surprendre par la fraicheur du soir.  
\- Ghost ? Demanda le plus jeune qui finissait de lasser ses boots.  
\- Je suis fatigué par les entrainements barbares de Soap. Il va nous faire cracher nos tripes ce soir à l'entrainement, crois moi, il est de super mauvaise humeur.  
\- Peut-être que ce soir il va se tenir aux dix tours de pistes … ?  
\- Tu crois ça ?

Ghost lui adressa un regard moqueur en tapotant l'épaule du soldat. Il se mit à rire froidement, ce qui fit frémir d'inquiétude le jeune Gary qui déglutit péniblement.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Le souffle court, les jambes en feu, Ghost courrait devant la troupe avec une avance de trente secondes. Sa cadence rapide démontrait sa détermination à finir aussi vite que possible les dix tours de pistes que Soap avait ordonné de faire avant le couvre feu réglementaire. L'endurance de Riley était impressionnante, il avait une position parfaite et ne faiblissait pas une seule seconde. C'était comme si son corps avait été activé en mode pilote automatique et que son esprit s'était endormit. Une farouche détermination le poussait à aller de plus en plus vite sous le regard de Soap qui était posté à l'arrière de la troupe pour pousser les retardataires à aller plus vite. Ghost avait une réputation à tenir, toujours être le meilleur pour tenir les soldats et recrues en respect mais également, dans la crainte.

Riley passa enfin la ligne d'arrivé et trottina doucement sur quelques mètres pour ne pas s'arrêter trop brusquement avant de se mettre à l'arrêt. Il se pencha en avant, poings sur les genoux et entreprit de reprendre un souffle correcte. Derrière lui, il entendit le souffle irrégulier de Soap qui se planta juste derrière le lieutenant.

\- Soap … ?  
\- Tu a finis tes tours ?  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Tu restes jusqu'à ce que les autres finissent. Tu vas nettoyer avec eux les armes.  
\- Quoi ?! Protesta Riley qui grinça des dents. C'est un travail pour novice ça. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est un ordre, soldat.  
\- …. Ooooooh je sais ! Je sais, tu es en colère contre moi depuis tout à l'heure, alors, tu te venges et tu m'ordonne de faire un travail de novice pour m'humilier ?  
\- Tant que tu n'auras pas changé de comportement, je te traiterais comme un novice, Ghost. Maintenant, au travail soldat.  
\- Non.  
\- J'te demande pardon ?  
\- J'ai dis non, répéta le plus petit des deux d'un ton glaciale. Je ne ferais pas ça, juste parce que tu es énervé. J'ai mérité mon grade, j'ai mérité de me reposer ce soir. Capitaine.

Un sourire carnassier vint assombrir le visage du Capitaine qui souffla sur un ton de défi.

\- Tu voudrais peut-être que je parle de ton attitude à Sheperd ? Désobéissance, affront, de quoi te faire dégrader et renvoyer de ce service.  
\- Tu n'oseras pas.  
\- Qu'es-ce qui te fais dire ça, Ghost ?  
\- Parce que je suis le meilleur de tout le régiment. Sans moi, tu n'es rien, Soap.

Ghost prenait petit à petit le dessus sur Soap, il le sentait déjà craquer sous la pression de son regard et de ses mots lourds de sens, vaincu, mais le balafré inclina la tête légèrement sur le coté en esquissant un sourire qui déstabilisa le lieutenant.

\- Comment fais tu pour te regarder dans la glace ? Voyant que Ghost ne répondait pas, il ajouta en s'approchant davantage, dominant son lieutenant de toute sa hauteur. C'est mon dernier avertissement, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en mauvaise posture, fais ce que je t'ordonne.

Ghost le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que sa main ne remonte lentement sur le haut de sa tempe et chuchota froidement.

\- A vos ordres.

Il dépassa Soap et ne se retourna pas pour regarder si il le suivait ou pas, il allait en finir avec cette corvée.

La dernière arme bichonnée, Ghost était le dernier à quitter l'entrepôt. C'était pas si mal en fin de compte puisqu'il en profita pour soulever son masque jusqu'à son nez et craquer une allumette pour s'allumer une cigarette. Heureusement qu'il avait prit sa veste, il commençait à pleuvoir. L'air frais glaçait ses jambes et il finit assez rapidement sa cigarette avant de rentrer dans son dortoir. Roach dormait déjà. Aussi silencieux que le pas d'un félin en chasse, il grimpa sur son lit, déposa ses lunettes puis fixa le plafond pendant de longue minutes. Il était bien connu que Ghost ne dormait pas en même temps que les autres … Il avait temps espéré s'endormir comme une pierre, mais un malaise, une angoisse vieille de plusieurs années revenait le hanter. Tout ça … Tout ça à cause de ce docteur qui lui faisait revivre ses années les plus difficiles de sa vie. Celles qu'il tentait d'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, à ce rythme à force de tourner et virer dans son lit, il allait réveiller Gary. Alors il se redressa et remit pieds à terre pour sortir de la chambre et rejoint une salle de repos dans laquelle reposaient canapés, sofas, distributeur de sodas, cafés.

Ghost prit un café noir et s'assit sur un sofa, les pieds sur la table basse. Il balança sa tête en arrière pour avoir une meilleur vue sur le plafond. Ha … Des imbéciles avaient réussi à coller leurs chewing-gum sur le plafond, même faire des taches de café. Des génies …

0236, Riley en était à sa sixième canette de café. Il était assis depuis deux heures à ne rien faire. Il avait changé de position un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui même. Mais son angoisse le tenait éveillée, et surement que boire du café n'aidait pas. Pliant la dernière canette, il la jeta dans la poubelle.

Dans sa tête germa une idée presque folle, mais au point où il en était …

Les lumières éteintes, il portait bien son nom de Fantôme puisqu'il rejoint sans aucun bruit la porte du dortoir de son capitaine. Devant le nom encadré sur la porte, il hésita. Mais il avait cette lueur farouche dans les yeux, presque folle. Il connaissait la chambre de MacTavich par cœur et savait où étaient disposés chaque meubles pour ne pas se cogner dedans.

La lumière de la pleine lune peinait à traverser les volets de la chambre, mais c'était suffisant pour Riley qui percevait distinctement la silhouette endormie de John. Les mains de Ghost s'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre.  
Glissant lentement sur le lit, Ghost se pencha doucement sur le capitaine endormi, contrôlant son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit et se faire repérer. Mais, Soap était en alerte constante. La guerre, les circonstances l'avaient rendu quelque peu paranoïaque. Sa main vint se poser brusquement sur la gorge de Riley qui fut tirer violemment en avant par le poignet. Il atterri dos contre le matelas avec le corps de Soap sur le siens qui le plaquait fermement. Une technique basique d'immobilisation.

\- Ghost ?!

Fit le plus âgé qui enleva sa main de sa gorge mais ne broncha pas de sa position alors que Riley toussotait mais ne dit rien.

\- Ghost, fit plus sèchement le plus vieux. Qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
\- … Besoin de te voir, répondit faiblement l'autre.

Soap se détendit légèrement, toute colère disparaissant, mais ne bougea pas de sa place initiale. Riley détourna la tête et soupira. C'était difficile pour lui, mais il en avait besoin.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide John. J'ai besoin d'aide …

Soap écarquilla les yeux en se figeant lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Riley secoué par des soubresauts sous lui. Ghost craquait pour le première fois depuis des années. John s'adoucit et vint faire glisser ses mains sur sa gorge jusqu'à la naissance de son masque sur lequel il tira doucement. Il ne rencontra pas de résistance et put faire le faire glisser puis le déposa sur la table de nuit. Ses pouces joignirent le coin des yeux de Simon et essuyèrent les deux grosses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber avec tendresse. Il se coucha sur son flanc et approcha Riley pour le prendre dans ses bras pour lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat. Passant ses mains dans les cheveux étrangement doux du plus jeune, il ne le sentit plus trembler, il s'était même fait silencieux.

\- Ghost … ? Appela le Capitaine qui ne reçu pas de réponse en retour.

John soupira en comprenant que Riley venait de s'endormir.

Ghost fit en sorte de se réveiller bien avant son capitaine et tenta de s'extirper avec précaution de l'étreinte confortable sans éveiller Soap mais la prise autour de son torse se resserra alors qu'il avait initié un petit mouvement sur le coté pour glisser hors du lit. Il avait dormit sur un petit nuage toute la nuit et à vrai dire, cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de quitter le confort du lit de John, sa chaleur.

Attrapant son masque sur la table de nuit, il se leva sans faire de bruit et lança un regard à son capitaine qui ne réagit pas avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il fouilla dans sa valise et en tira un débardeur noir, un pantalon au motif camouflage puis rejoint la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. L'eau froide glissa le long de sa peau marquées de multiples cicatrices et Ghost se retrouva dans une phase de réflexion son front collé sur la paroi lisse du mur de la douche. Frappé par les mots de Soap et la réalité des faits, Riley réalisait trop tard ce que John avait voulut lui dire. Il avait dépassé les bornes, mit en danger son équipe, blessé son capitaine.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Ghost allait parler. Ghost allait conter ce qu'il avait vécu. Son cauchemar, sa descente en enfer, John. Peut-être que avec cela, il irait mieux et qu'il pourrait rendre Soap de nouveau fier de lui.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre très court ! J'espère que ça vous à plut et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le second chapitre, là où vous saurez un peu sur Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello pour ceux qui suivent cette fan fiction ! J'avais commençais à l'écrire il y a trois semaines mais comme j'étais partit dans le nord ... En rentrant je n'avais plus d'inspiration jusqu'à ce que cela revienne. Enfin bref, on se retrouve plus bas ! Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

 **09 :50:23  
Lieutenant Simon ''Ghost'' Riley  
Task Force 141  
QG  
**

\- Vous revoilà Simon. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Pas trop mal doc, merci.  
\- Bien, bien … Alors Riley, est-ce que nous allons enfin pouvoir avancer ?

Assis sur sa chaise en face du psychologue, Riley gardait son air nonchalant tout en prenant une position plus confortable mais la poigne sur son bras se resserra doucement. Anxieux, il soupira pour expulser son malaise puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tout d'abord doc, il faut savoir que ce que je ressens, c'est un peu comme s'endormir pour se réveiller dans un cauchemar, commença Ghost qui se gratta doucement le bout du nez avec son indexe. Un geste que le psychologue avait déjà observé chez le lieutenant. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier, c'est peut-être la raison de ma présence ici après tout.  
\- Ici, dans mon bureau ou en générale ?  
\- En générale doc, en générale. Vous savez, ça a commencé lorsque j'étais môme, j'avais un père abusif, il me battait moi et mon frère quand ce n'était pas ma mère. Je me souviens très bien de ces moments de peur que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il entrait dans ma chambre le soir pour me tuméfier le visage, me briser les os, je n'avais même pas le droit de crier même de pleurer sinon il s'en prenait à mon frère, Tommy. Je devais avoir sept ans. Je le détestais tellement, le plus impardonnable n'était pas qu'il s'en prenne à moi, non, il s'en prenait à mon frère. Mon frère doc, il n'avait que quatre ans. Il courrait dans les bras de mon père pour avoir un câlin, et vous-vous doutez bien que le gamin ne comprenne pas pourquoi il finit avec le nez fêlé à cause d'un coup de poing.

Ghost fit une courte pose pour choisir ses mots avec attention puis poursuivit.

\- Mon père a finalement été arrêté par la police, j'étais si soulagé à ce moment. Mais il fallait bien que je quitte la famille, alors je me suis engagé dans la marine. Dans une de mes premières missions, je devais sauver une classe ukrainienne capturée par un groupe terroriste qui menaçait de tuer un enfant par heure si leur demande n'était pas acceptée. Ce fut mes premières victimes. J'avoue avoir aimé ce sentiment, celui de ôter la vie à une personne, cette adrénaline dans mes veines … Je le ressens à chaque fois que je braque mon arme et que la balle atteint sa cible. Je ne tremble pas, je suis parfaitement calme. Mon père disait que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien, et bien, à cet instant précis de ma vie lorsque j'ai eu dans mon champ de tir ce terroriste et que sa cervelle s'est répandue sur le mur, je me suis dis : « Je suis fais pour tuer » et je ne me suis plus arrêté.  
\- Tuer une personne vous procure autant de plaisir ? Demanda le plus âgé le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est une façon de s'exprimer comme une autre ai-je envie de dire.  
\- Peut-être doc.  
\- Riley, il semblerait que pendant une mission vous et votre équipe avait été capturé, voulez-vous en parler ?  
\- Au point où nous en sommes Doc, souffla le lieutenant avec un léger sourire énigmatique accroché à ses lèvres. On a été capturé avec mon équipe et subit lors de notre captivité des tortures et toutes sortes de technique de lavage de cerveau, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à eux, je me suis même spécialisé dans ce domaine. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, si on a été capturé, c'était dans le but de se servir de nous comme mercenaire, acheté par divers groupes de criminels et de terroristes. Plusieurs de mes camarades sont morts, mais ça ne m'a pas tellement affecté. Avant que l'on vienne nous sauver, j'ai eut le temps de récupérer leurs plaques, sur une requête spéciale, je les ai gardé.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Pour me souvenir de mon premier échec en tant que leader doc, je ne suis pas fait pour mener. C'est pour ça que je suis Soap aveuglément, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi … Je suis dans une période de rébellion. C'est comme si, ce n'était pas moi qui agissait. Je n'ai eu dans ma carrière que de légère blessure et il a fallut que je désobéisse une seule fois à MacTavich pour me retrouver sur le billard.

Le lieutenant glissa son regard sur sa montre et secoua la tête avec un sourire désolé.

\- Désolé, j'ai une équipe à gérer dans un petit moment, on peut placer un autre rendez-vous ?  
\- Bien sûr, vous êtes toujours le bienvenue ici. Revenez donc demain à la même heure, je vois que ça vous fait du bien.  
\- En effet, répondit le plus jeune sur un ton plus doux, ce qui surpris le psychologue qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Je me sens plus serein.  
\- C'est un bon point Riley, fit le docteur en souriant, vous pouvez y aller Ghost, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. A demain.  
\- A demain Doc.

Ghost salua son médecin et referma la porte juste derrière lui puis appuya son dos contre cette dernière. Massant doucement l'arrête de son nez, il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa vie, remarque, il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, pas même à son plus vieil ami, Soap. Étrangement, l'angoisse qui nouait ses entrailles disparut lorsqu'il aperçu MacTavich s'avancer vers lui avec un air curieux sur le visage. L'angoisse avait fait place à un nouveau sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bail pour être honnête. La gêne ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée de hier soir, il l'avait supplié de l'aider en pleurant pour finir par s'endormir comme un gosse dans les bras de son capitaine.

\- Ghost, tout va bien ? Demanda John qui le sortit de sa petite parenthèse.  
\- Ouais … Je viens juste de sortir, ça .. Ça faisait un longtemps que je n'avais pas vidé mon sac à ce point. Ça fait du bien, pour être honnête.  
\- Parfait dans ce cas. Je suis content que tu y sois allé. Tu as une petite minute ?

Ghost hocha doucement la tête en baissant les yeux, en fin de compte, John avait ce truc en lui qui faisait qu'il avait toujours raison. Son intuition dépassait celle de Riley de façon impressionnante. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il suivait Soap fidèlement, jusqu'à ce fameux jour dont il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Secouant la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir, il redressa sa tête pour adresser un regard curieux au plus vieux.

\- J'ai juste un peu de temps libre devant moi, pourquoi ?  
\- Suis moi sans discuter.

Riley hocha la tête lentement, un peu intrigué par la requête de John qui le dépassa alors qu'il lui emboitait le pas. Ils prirent tout deux l'embranchement qui rejoignait les dortoirs et Ghost le suivit de façon un peu distraite. Il avait comme replongé dans dans ses réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe un petit couinement de surprise alors que Soap l'avait tiré par le poignet pour l'entrainer dans les toilettes dont il ferma la porte principale à clé en tournant le verrou. Soap le plaqua sans se montrer trop brusque contre une des portes des six toilettes alignés. Riley écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas si il devait se montrer agressif face à son collègue car à ce moment précis, il était comme paralysé.

\- Soap .. ?  
\- Ghost. Je vais te laisser le choix, et tu vas te décider très vite.  
\- Décider de quoi … ? Demanda le plus jeune qui cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de son supérieur.  
\- Accepter, ou refuser, à toi de voir, Ghost.  
\- J'comprends pas Soap, expliques toi bordel !

Siffla le lieutenant qui ferma brusquement les yeux lorsque Soap leva son bras. Il avait pensé recevoir un coup suite à son insolence mais la douleur ne vint jamais. A la place, la main de Soap glissa sous son masque et le releva jusqu'à son nez alors qu'une paire de lèvres vint surprendre le lieutenant qui ouvrit craintivement les yeux. John était presque collé à lui, ses lèvres gercée à cause du soleil et du vent contre les siennes. Ghost ne réagit pas encore et le capitaine prit cela comme une invitation alors d'une main, il attrapa la mâchoire de ce dernier et força un peu pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche alors que sa langue s'insinuer à l'intérieur. Il entendit Ghost gémir alors que ce dernier tentait de retenir tout sons de dépasser ses lèvres. Agrippant la veste de son supérieur au niveau de ses cottes, Ghost répondit à son appel et vint le coller contre lui en l'embrassant de façon presque désespéré. Soap se détacha ensuite et caressa la joue de son lieutenant avec sa main gantée de façon si tendre ...

\- Dois-je prendre cela comme un oui ? Demanda Soap qui lui releva le menton pour qu'il le regarde. Il apercevait distinctement ses rougeurs et pensait qu'il savait déjà la réponse.  
\- Depuis quand, MacTavich ?  
\- Depuis un long moment, trop longtemps pour dire vrai.  
\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Insista le lieutenant.  
\- Il s'est passé tellement de choses entre-temps, commença Soap qui vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son lieutenant, mais je peux plus continuer comme ça, je ne peux plus me tenir à tes cotés une seconde de plus sans te dire la vérité.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes lorsque Ghost baissa les yeux. Soap avait peur d'avoir fait une énorme erreur, mais son intuition l'avait poussé à aller de l'avant.

\- Ghost ?  
\- Tu sais déjà la réponse, Soap. Sinon je t'aurais frappé pour te remettre les idées en place, je me serais enfuit et surement que j'aurais changé moi même d'affiliation.

Le visage du capitaine s'illumina, chose assez rare, mais cette expression, Ghost était le seul à pouvoir le voir. Il était comme privilégié. Un sourire niais naquit sur le visage du fantôme qui vint entourer la nuque du plus grand avant de loger son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il murmura doucement.

\- Pas très romantique comme endroit pour une demande, style de marine, Capitaine ?

Soap fit la grimace mais il était d'accord avec lui. Il aurait put faire mieux en effet.

\- Désolé pour ça, j'étais à court d'idée, et puis c'est venu comme ça.  
\- Je sais … Taquina Ghost qui embrassa doucement son cou avant de reculer. Personne ne doit savoir ça.  
\- J'en ai conscience, on pourrait être renvoyé, perdre nos grades. Mais on se fera discret, je te fais confiance.

« Je te fais confiance » étaient les mots que Ghost attendait. Il se mordit la lèvre doucement et tapota l'épaule de ce dernier avant de le pousser doucement vers la sortie alors qu'il abaissait de nouveau son masque pour le remettre en place.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu as un meeting dans dix minutes, Soap. Tu devrais peut-être y aller ?  
\- Mh .. T'as raison, soupira ce dernier qui débloqua la porte principale. On se voit ce soir, je ne pense pas que l'on se croisera aujourd'hui. Et pitié, ne me fais plus peur comme hier …  
\- Promis Soap, promis.

Taquina le plus jeune qui retenait la porte ouverte d'une main pour laisser le capitaine s'en aller. Quant à lui, il resta à l'intérieur des toilettes et rejoint les lavabo où il enleva ses gants et passa ses mains sous l'eau froide avant de retirer ses lunettes et son masque dans un même mouvement. Il se mouilla le visage et fixa son reflet en face du miroir longuement puis replaça son masque avant de sursauter lorsqu'une personne sorti des toilettes. Gêné à l'extrême, on voyait bien qu'il craignait quelque chose.

\- Roach ?  
\- Hey Ghost …  
\- Tu as entendu ? Demanda sèchement le lieutenant qui regretta son ton lorsqu'il aperçu de la crainte dans les yeux de son subordonné.  
\- O-Oui .. Mais tu sais, j'ai rien contre ça, vous faites ce que vous voulez après tout ! J-Je …  
\- Je te demande uniquement de garder le secret Roach, j'ai confiance en toi. Prends pas cet air si paniqué. Je suis soulagé que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre.  
\- V-Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment.  
\- T-Tu peux compter sur moi alors.  
\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne diras rien, fit Ghost qui ajouta avec un geste lasse de la main. De toute façon, tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu en parles à quelqu'un.  
\- Avoir le capitaine et mon lieutenant à mes trousses ? Non merci, je pense qu'une balle dans la tête serait une mort moins cruel …  
\- Un point pour toi gamin.

Répondit Ghost qui se mit à rire puis lança d'un ton presque ennuyé.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui … Gardes ça pour toi Roach, ce n'est pas vraiment une chose à dire devant toi, étant ton supérieur.  
\- Je ne dirais rien. Et puis, avec toi on apprend même si les entrainements sont parfois spartiate. Cela dit … C'est ça qui est bien, j'arrive à faire du huit sur dix aux cibles. Parfois je rêve de te surpasser. J'ose à peine à croire que tu n'as jamais tenu de d'armes avant de t'engager.  
\- Difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ?

Le lieutenant vint ébouriffer rigoureusement les cheveux du plus jeune avant de sortir des toilettes suivit de près par ce dernier qui devait certainement prendre cours avec lui dans quelques minutes. A vraie dire, il aimait la compagnie du Sergent Sanderson. Chose rare, car Ghost supportait mal que l'on piétine sur son espace vitale. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Mactavich d'un pas pressé passer la porte, l'air grave. Ce visage fermé qu'il n'affichait que lorsqu'il portait son grade de capitaine.

\- Lieutenant Ghost, Sergent Roach, nous avons une mission. Ghost, suis moi pour un meeting avec le générale Sheperd, quant à toi Roach, prépares ton sac et rejoins les autres. On décolle dans une demi heure.  
\- A vos ordres Capitaine !

John adressa un regard grave à Simon qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle du meeting. Il s'assit et prit en possession le dossier de l'affaire qu'il étudia rapidement. Cela remontait à leur dernière mission, sauf que maintenant, ils avaient plus d'informations qu'ils pouvaient désormais exploiter. Un froncement de sourcil assombrit l'expression du lieutenant qui posa ses pieds sur la table, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Les Russes ne vont pas fermer les yeux sur ce massacre. Ce sera pas beau à voir.  
\- Mh, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, à la vue du monde, ce sont eux les victimes. Personne ne va lever le petit doigt quand les Russes se mettront à massacrer les Américains.  
\- Makarov avait un temps d'avance, commença le générale Sheperd qui entrait à peine dans le bureau. Il a laissé des milliers de cadavres aux pieds des Américains.  
\- Nous seules savons que c'était Makarov. Mais notre crédibilité s'est envolée avec Allen. Il nous faut des preuves.  
\- C'est exacte Soap. Suivez la douille appartenant à … Alejandro Rojas.

Ghost leva les yeux du dossier pour regarder le Générale puis replongea dans sa lecture. Alejandro Rojas. Dernière localisation : Rio De Janeiro. Quelle merde, pensa-t-il.

\- Jamais entendu parler, m'sieur, répondit le capitaine.

Soap questionna Ghost du regard, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, tout comme lui, il n'en savait pas. Sheperd prit place derrière son bureau et éclaircit sa gorge et poursuivit.

\- Vous le connaissez, c'est Alex Le Rouge. Il a organisé l'assaut.

Soap saisit et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Aah … Une balle pour déclencher la colère de toute une nation. Ce qui veut dire …  
\- Qu'il nous mènera à Makarov, termina Sheperd alors que Mactavich hochait doucement la tête.

 **15 :08:21  
Sergent Gary ''Roach'' Sanderson  
Task Force 141  
Rio de Janeiro, Brésil**

\- Roach, ça va aller ?  
\- Oui Lieutenant.  
\- Bien, alors. Oublie pas d'allumer ta radio.

Roach tourna le bouton de sa radio pour rester en contacte avec ses alliés et plaça son oreillette correctement. Le voyage pour Rio avait été long. Une fois à terre, il n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes que déjà Soap l'avait assigné avec un groupe pour monter dans un véhicule, il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour prendre du bon temps. Non. Il étaient en alerte. Gary ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer son arme contre lui, il avait également énormément de mal à contenir sa peur. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait mourir à tout moment.

\- Ghost. Les plaques correspondent.

La voix soudaine du Capitaine fit sursauter le jeune soldat qui se calma presque aussitôt. Il régla le volume de sa radio, pestant contre lui même de l'avoir laissé à un niveau trop élevé. Il leva le regard pour observer la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule juste en face de lui, et effectivement, ça correspondait. Soulagement, ou pas ? Roach se sentait fébrile.

\- Bien reçu. Aucuns signe du bras droit de Rojas ?  
\- Négatif. Ils se sont déjà arrêtés deux fois. Aucun signe de lui. Attends ... ils s'arrêtent encore, quitte pas.

Roach suivit la voix du Capitaine et observa la camionnette qu'ils suivaient depuis le début. Elle venait de s'arrêter, les roues chevauchant à moitié le trottoir devant un bâtiment. Et c'est à ce moment précis que son cœur se mit à palpiter douloureusement. Une adrénaline désagréable vint lui empoisonner progressivement les tripes. Ses doigts bougeaient d'eux même sur la gâchette de son arme, prêts à ouvrir le feu aux moindres gestes suspects. Deux hommes armées sortirent ensuite pour en rencontrer un troisième.

\- … Je les ai identifiés, fit Mactavich. Je sais pas qui sont ces types, mais ils sont pas content de le voir.

Roach ne quitta pas d'une seconde les deux hommes avant que la cible ne fasse cracher son arme sur les deux hommes qui s'écrasèrent au sol brusquement.

\- Ghost ! Je crois qu'on a un problème ! Roach ! Baisse-toi! Baisse-toi ! Répéta ce dernier en hurlant en appuyant sur le haut du crâne de l'insecte.

Roach s'exécuta rapidement alors qu'une gerbe de balle vint briser le pare-brise. Du sang gicla sur son visage, ainsi que sur le panneau de bord. Le chauffeur touché à la tête s'étala sur le volant qui émit un klaxon strident de façon continue. Tétanisé, le jeune sergent resta penché, s'essuyant la joue du sang de son chauffeur. Il crut vomir lorsqu'il enleva de sa peau un morceau de cervelle. Tremblant comme une feuille, il se mit à respirer rapidement presque au point d'hyperventiler mais il se ressaisit. Il se donna une gifle mentale. ''Bon sang Roach, tu t'es engagé en sachant tout ça !''

\- Il va se tirer ! Roach, on fonce !

A sa grande surprise, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Une fois sorti du véhicule, il vérifia que son arme soit bel et bien chargée avant de suivre son Capitaine.

\- Ghost, le chauffeur est mort ! On est à pinces ! Retrouve-nous à l'hôtel Rio et tâche de lui couper la route !  
\- Compris, j'y vais !

Roach entendit le ''clique'' de la radio de Ghost qui s'éteint et lança un regard autour de lui. C'était le chaos, les civils courraient pour se mettre à l'abri, les voitures prenaient feu. Mais Gary ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue : attraper le bras droit de Rojas. Il ne le voyait pas, mais Soap qui était de quelques secondes en avance, avait eut le temps de le voir prendre une ruelle.

\- Roach ! Il a prit la ruelle, rattrape le ! Pas de tir mortel ! On le veut vivant !

Le sergent dépassa son capitaine, plus rapide que lui, et rattrapa la cible qui n'était plus très loin désormais. Le souffle court, il n'aurait bientôt plus assez d'endurance pour pouvoir le coincer.

\- Roach, tire lui dessus ! Vise les jambes !  
\- Compris !

Répondit le plus jeune qui aligna son œil au viseur et enfonça la gâchette. Trois balles partirent, deux se logeant dans chaque jambes alors que la troisième finit sa course dans un mur. La cible tomba lourdement au sol. Roach put ralentir la cadence, il avait atteint son but.

\- Il est à terre.

Confirma le balafré qui venait de vérifier. Le bras droit de Rojas se tortillait par terre sous son pied, jurant contre le capitaine qui l'ignora royalement. Un signe de tête du capitaine et Roach comprit qu'il fallait qu'il l'aide à le déplacer. Ils choisirent un garage, où Ghost les attendait avec une chaise et une batterie de voiture qu'il utiliserait pour l'interrogatoire musclé. Roach pouvait apercevoir le regard froid de son lieutenant qui faisait pleuvoir des gerbes d'étincelles avec les extrémités des câbles électriques.

\- Roach, ça va prendre un peu de temps. Va avec Meat et Royce, fouillez la favela pour retrouver Rojas. C'est par là qu'il est allé.  
\- A vos ordres.

Soap ferma le rideau de fer et Royce s'engagea en premier sur le chemin.

\- En route mauvaise troupe.

Plaisanta ce dernier, s'attirant un roulement d'yeux de la part de Meat alors que Roach souriait d'amusement malgré la situation. Il était connut que ces deux là étaient des meilleurs amis, et bien avant d'intégrer la Task 141. Toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, même humour, il partageait presque tout ensemble. Pour dire ! Chacun avaient assisté au mariage de l'autre, moment inoubliable puisqu'il le racontait à chaque soirées bien arrosées. Combien de fois Roach avait-il entendu cette fameuse histoire ? Il ne comptait même plus … Même si Gary n'était pas très proche de ces deux là, il savait qu'il y avait toujours cet esprit d'entraide entre eux. La Task 141 était une grande famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des civils dans la favela, ajouta plus sérieusement Royce. Alors n'oubliez pas de regarder autour de vous avant de tirer.  
\- Compris.

Le petit groupe s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite qui déboucha sur la favela en question. Roach ralenti la cadence et aperçut un mouvement suspect.

\- Contacte !

Prévint Gary qui se jeta sur le coté, se mettant à couvert. Sa tétanie du début n'existait plus, comme si Roach avait deux visages. Il était concentré dans sa manœuvre défensive.

\- Bravo 6, attention ! On a engagé la milice ennemie en bas du village !

Une balle siffla tout près de son oreille, une chance qu'il ne s'était pas décalé de quelques centimètres sur la gauche. En ce qui concerne celui qui avait tiré, il eut moins de chance car Royce qui couvrait Roach l'abattu d'une balle en pleine tête.

\- Roach ! J'suis avec toi ! Surveilles les toits, vas-y !  
\- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

Ledit Roach se mit de nouveau à couvert pour recharger puis se releva en vitesse et abattu un homme sur le toit. Le sergent s'engagea alors plus loin, jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec un ennemi. Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation dans le geste de ce dernier, car si il hésitait, il mourrait. Le corps de son opposant tomba à la renverse, laissant le passage à Sanderson qui rentra dans une maison par la traverse d'une fenêtre. Il roula au sol et se colla ensuite contre le mur pour recharger une nouvelle fois. Il fit le compte de son magasin et constata qu'il était assez large, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Royce ! Comment ça se passe ? Réponds !

Il y eut un silence, mais Royce répondit enfin après quelques secondes.

\- Y'a pleins de miliciens ici, mais aucuns de Rojas, à toi !  
\- Bien reçu, cherchez encore ! Prévenez moi si vous le voyez, terminé !

Meat rejoins Roach dans sa ''cachette'' de fortune puis la voix de Royce retentit de nouveau dans ses oreilles.

\- Roach, On avance ! En route !

Comme un seul homme, Meat et Roach sortirent de l'habitacle. Le sergent se tourna vers son collègue et une gerbe de sang vint lui colorer le visage. Meat chercha Roach du regard mais déjà il s'écrasait au sol. L'insecte se figea devant le corps, choqué de voir qu'un ami venait de se faire descendre juste devant lui. Il aurait put le sauver. Il aurait put, il aurait dut, il pourra plus.

\- Enfoiré, restes pas là !

Hurla Royce qui le frappa au niveau de l'épaule pour l'arracher à sa torpeur jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son ami de toujours baigner dans son propre sang.

\- Meat ! Bordel de dieu, non ! Enfoiré d'fils de p#* !? !

Hurla ce dernier les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait le temps que de relever ses plaques militaires. Qu'allait-il dire à sa femme ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps de son ami ici, non ! Mais hélas, le temps était compté. Il le savait.

\- Meat a morflé, je répète, Meat a morflé !

Roach partageait sa peine, mais la mission avant tout. Tout deux se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

\- On se sépare, prends à droite, j'prend à gauche !  
\- Compris !

Roach s'exécuta et prit un chemin différent. Mais lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas les favela, c'était comme se retrouver dans un labyrinthe avec des ennemis parfaitement conscient qu'ils avaient l'avantage du terrain. Le sergent fut distrait l'espace d'une micro-seconde, mais assez pour se prendre un coup de pied dans le dos qui le fit tomber à plat ventre. Il se retourna en vitesse, prêts à tirer avant que le milicien ne tombe. Royce le couvrait. Mais ce dernier tomba à son tour.

\- Roach ! J'suis touché ! Ils sont partout !  
\- Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!  
\- La mission, continue la mission Roach ! Je me débrouillerais !

Le plus jeune eut envie de lui lancer un ''pas question, je viens te chercher putain !'' jusqu'à ce que Mactavich le prenne de court.

\- Roach ! On sait où est Rojas ! Il se dirige vers l'Ouest, vers le haut de la favela! On va l'empêcher de revenir sur ses pas, continue, coupe-lui la route !  
\- Bien reçu !

Il n'y avait donc plus de chance pour que Royce s'en sorte. Un ordre du capitaine ne pouvait être discuté. N'ayant aucun point de repère, Roach localisa par chance l'Ouest.

\- Trop tard pour les renforts, va falloir te débrouiller seul. Bonne chance. Terminé.  
\- Putain …

Pesta Roach qui sursauta lorsqu'un chien s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus, mais le canidé fut stoppé par un grillage sur lequel il s'acharna à coup de pattes et de crocs dégoulinants de bave.

\- Saleté de cleps …

Fulmina le sergent qui abattu un milicien dans son angle mort. Il leva les yeux et descendit un second milicien avant d'entendre aboyer un second chien qu'il entendit d'abord, puis aperçut courir à grande vitesse vers lui. Loin d'être amicale, il n'eut pas le choix mais de l'abattre d'une balle en pleine tête. Progressant tant bien que mal, il s'arrêta brusquement, presque cerné par trois ennemis.

\- Roach ! C'est leur territoire alors t'auras pas l'avantage ! Ouvre l'œil pour déjouer les embuscade et regarde bien dans les coins !

Non, sans blague … Murmura Roach à lui même alors qu'il abattait le dernier milicien en vue.

\- Roach ! Surveilles les toits, on a eu des accrochages avec des lances-roquettes et des mitrailleuses là-haut !  
\- Ces enfoirés sont partout ma parole …

Roach jeta la chambre vide de son arme pour la remplacer par une nouvelle.

\- Roach ! On se fait canarder par la milice, mais je suis toujours Rojas ! Il entre dans un bâtiment ! Ghost tu le vois ?!  
\- Bien reçu. Il grimpe sur le toit, il tient un sac marin noir.  
\- Super ! Ça devrait le ralentir un peu. Roach ! On va l'intercepter, tu dois faire en sorte qu'il ne recule pas ! Interceptes le, allez ! Allez !

Plus facile qu'à faire, pensa de nouveau le sergent qui eut un peu de mal à se débarrasser de son opposant qui restait couvert pour certainement le ralentir, ou pire, le piéger. Il dégoupilla une grenade flash qu'il lança au niveau de ce dernier et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut son opposant complétement déboussolé. Il tira dans son abdomen et l'abandonna ensuite à son sort pour pouvoir intercepter Rojas.

\- Roach ! Appela encore une fois Soap. Laisse pas la milice te retarder trop longtemps ! Rojas vient de ton coté de la favela ! Utilise tes grenades flash pour passer !  
\- Bien reçu !

Dégoupillant deux grenades, Roach les lança dans deux directions et profita de l'effet déstabilisant pour passer rapidement. Une slave de balles passa tout près, mais le rata de peu, par chance.

\- Je l'ai encore perdu ! Ghost, réponds moi !  
\- J'suis dessus. Il essaie de faire demi-tour dans les ruelles en bas.  
\- Bien reçu, le lâche surtout pas !

L'avancée de Roach se fit plus rapide, la milice avait perdu sa trace jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. Ce ne fut pas un gros problème pour le sergent qui l'acheva avec une balle. Essoufflé, il ne se permit qu'une seconde de répit avant de repartir. Ses pieds le faisaient souffrir, la chaleur lourde de Rio aurait bientôt raison de lui. Mais il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant, ils touchaient au but !

\- J'ai Rojas en visuel, il va traverser le marché ! Prévint Ghost qui semblait lui également à bout de souffle.  
\- Bien reçu, j'vais monter sur les toits pour le coincer par la droite ! Comme ça, il sera obligé d'aller vers l'ouest !

Enfin ! Roach allait tenir Rojas ! Mais son excitation se transforma subitement en frustration.

\- Merde ! La milice me canarde à tout va , j'vais pas pouvoir le suivre sur le marché ! Il va falloir que je me trouve un autre chemin !

PUTAIN ! Hurla intérieurement Roach qui se demandait quand est-ce que cette poursuite à la con allait se finir !

\- J'ai Rojas dans mon viseur ! Informa Ghost. Je peux le toucher à la jambe. On peut en finir !  
\- Négatif, c'est trop risqué ! Rétorqua le capitaine. Pas d'engagement !  
\- Fait chier ! Bien reçu !

Roach s'était raidit. Il avait eut peur que son lieutenant ne désobéisse à un ordre directe de son supérieur comme lors de la dernière mission, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Là ! Roach avait Rojas en visuel !

\- Roach ! Même s'il connait bien le coin, on peut le coincer là-haut ! T'arrête pas, fonce ! Roach ! J'ai repéré Rojas, il essaie de filer ! Il se dirige vers toi ! Et surtout tire pas ! On le veut vivant et pas amochés !

Gary ne pouvait que assister à la scène tout en se défendant pour tenter de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Il perdit la cible de vue.

\- Il va se tirer !  
\- Surement pas ! Fit Ghost qui bloqua le passage alors que Roach s'occupait de l'autre coté.  
\- Joli ! Gratifia Soap qui disparut de la vue des deux marins.  
\- Merde ! Il va nous échapper !

Attendez. Où était passé Rojas et Mactavich ?

\- Aucunes chances.

Sanderson venait tout juste de rejoindre Ghost avant de voir Rojas passer a travers la fenêtre du premier étage, suivit de près par John qui l'avait plaqué, l'entrainant avec violence sur le toit d'une voiture. Ghost, Soap et Roach braquèrent leurs armes sur Rojas qui comprit qu'il n'avait maintenant plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Coureur, ici bravo 6. On a récupéré le colis. Je répète, on a le colis, commença Soap qui informait sa hiérarchie alors que Ghost appelé un moyen d'extraction.  
\- QG, on est prêts à évacuer. Envoyez l'hélico. Nos coordonnés sont …. Bordel le ciel est dégagé, envoyez l'hélico, vite !

 **16 :10:23  
Sergent Gary ''Roach'' Sanderson  
Task Force 141  
Rio de Janeiro, Brésil**

Ghost vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Soap et l'informa d'un ton grave.

\- J'arrive à joindre personne.

Roach regarda son lieutenant d'un ai un peu perdu. Sérieusement, il n'y avait personne pour les sortir de là ? Quant à Mactavich, il garda un sang-froid exemplaire et répondit calmement.

\- Les russes ont du copier le contenu de l'ACS. Ils ont la clefs de tous les coffres en Amérique.  
\- Et ils abattent un millier d'américains pour chaque civil tué à Moscou. J'crois bien qu'on a plus d'amis.

Roach faisait le lien à présent. Lors d'une mission d'infiltration, un agent Américain s'était fait passer pour un russe afin d'intégrer un groupe terroriste sous le commandement de Makarov. Après le massacre orchestré par ce dernier à Moscou dans un aéroport, il avait deviné et exécuté l'infiltré Américain dont il laissa le corps sur le lieux pour faire croire que c'était les Américains qui avaient organisé ce massacre. Comment se justifier sans aucunes preuves ? C'était presque mission impossible.

\- Je connais quelqu'un, fit Soap qui se plaça à l'abri à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse. Mh, mais d'abord, trouvons une cabine téléphonique. Si ça existe encore.

Ghost lança un regard à Roach qui hocha doucement la tête. L'insecte finissait de panser ses plaies avec les premiers soins.

\- Tout ce que nous avons put tirer de Rojas, c'est que le seul type que Makarov hait plus que les Américains est bouclé dans un goulag, résuma le lieutenant qui s'appuya contre un mur.  
\- Alors mettons le paquet. Si ce taulard est l'appât pour attraper ce psychopathe, pendons-le à un arbre.

 **16 :19:23  
Sergent Gary ''Roach'' Sanderson  
Task Force 141  
Rio de Janeiro. 518 m AMSL**

\- La milice approche. Ils doivent être au moins deux-cent, devant et derrière nous.  
\- On va devoir batailler pour atteindre la zone sécurisée, ça va aller sergent Roach ?  
\- Affirmatif Capitaine, je peux bouger !  
\- Alors en route.  
\- Et pour Rojas ? Demanda Ghost qui se mit à la hauteur du capitaine.  
\- La rue s'occupera de lui, on doit pas perdre de temps. Maintenant que j'ai mon contacte … On va pouvoir faire bouger les choses. Nikolai ! Nikolai, tu m'entends ?  
\- Je te reçois cinq sur cinq Mactavich, répondit ce dernier d'un fort accent russe.  
\- Parfait ! On est en haut de la favela et cerné par la milice ! Amène l'hélico au marché, tu me reçois ?  
\- Ok mon ami. J'arrive !  
\- Tout le monde se tient prêts !

Roach inspira profondément et se lança de nouveau dans le feu de l'action. Un corps tomba juste à coté de lui, abattu par Ghost.

\- Ennemis au sol, droit devant. On peut avancer.  
\- Ouais, faut qu'on arrive jusqu'à l'hélico, passez par les portes qui donnent sur le marché !

Roach obéissait instinctivement aux voix de ses supérieurs, c'était comme un mécanisme qui fonctionnait en parfaite synchronisation. Les ennemis arrivait en masse par le sud, postés sur les toits ? Heureusement qu'ils avançaient assez rapidement pour ne pas être débordés.

\- Pas l'temps d'trainer ! Foncez vers le points d'extraction ! L'équipe de soutiens viens juste d'arriver ! ROACH ! Contacte à deux heurs, ne tire surtout pas vers l'Est, je répète, position alliés à l'Est !  
\- Reçu cinq-sur-cinq !

Ça n'en finissait pas. Mais Roach voyait le marché d'ici. Il ne restait plus que quatre-vingt-quatre mètres pour atteindre le point d'extraction.

\- ROACH !

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva au sol, complétement inapte à voir quoi que ce soit, ni d'entendre ce qui se passait, victime d'une grenade flash allié mal lancée. Ghost vint lui prendre la main et le fit se lever sans douceur.

\- Débout Roach ! Pas l'temps de faire la sieste, tu m'entends ?  
\- O-Oui ! Je t'entends !

Ghost fit un check-up rapide de l'état du jeune soldat, vérifiant rapidement ses oreilles et ses yeux puis lui tapa dans l'dos.

\- C'est bon, on y va !

Tout deux levèrent ensuite la tête pour apercevoir un allié aérien tournait juste au dessus.

\- Voilà le Pave Low de Nikolai ! On fonce !  
\- Bien reçu ! Firent en chœur les marins qui rejoignèrent bien assez vite la position de Mactavich.  
\- Nikolai ! On sera là dans vingt secondes, on évacue immédiatement !  
\- Ça risque d'être trop long, je vois d'autres milices qui approchent du marché ! Merde ! Ça chauffe trop ! On survivra pas à l'atterrissage !

Roach abattu juste à temps un milicien qui allait tirer avec un lance-roquette sur l'hélico, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il se pose. Vingt secondes, c'était affectivement trop long comparé à la progression ennemie.

\- Nikolai, dégage ! Dégage ! On se retrouve sur l'autre Z.A ! Tire-toi !  
\- Ok, je vous retrouve là-bas, bonne chance !

C'est ça, bonne chance .. Maugréa Roach qui fit claquer son magasin alors qu'il rechargé. Encore un contre-temps. Décidément, cette mission s'avérait de plus en plus compliqué. Avaient-ils au moins une chance d'atteindre la seconde zone ?

\- Faut qu'on monte sur les toits, venez ! Par ici !

Roach attendit que Soap passe en premier, puis grimpa à son tour sur le toit, aidé par Ghost qui le remonta rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Vu d'ici, on dirait que tout le patelin veut votre peau !  
\- Ouais, on sait, merci ! Répondit Mactavich d'un ton suintant le sarcasme. Prépares toi à nous récupérer !

Plus que quelques mètres et le cauchemar était finit.

\- Problème ! Fit Ghost. Y a plus d'toit !  
\- On va y arriver ! Allez ! Allez !

Encouragea le capitaine qui vit Ghost sauter d'un toit à l'autre, puis il suivit, atterrissant sur le toit aux cotés de Simon et d'un allié, mais Roach eut un moment d'hésitation. Une seule petite seconde qui lui couta sa place. Il avait portant une bonne vitesse et réussi son saut, mais il glissa dans le vide, sans pouvoir attraper l'extrémité du toit pour s'y hisser. Mactavich tenta le tout pour le tout et tenta de l'attraper, mais sa main ne fit qu'embrasser le vide alors que Gary faisait une chute de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser au sol. Le noir complet le submergea, mais la voix de Soap le réveilla. Que venait-il de se passer … ? Pourquoi était-il allongé ? Son pouls commença à s'affoler alors qu'il comprenait. Les ombres menaçantes des ennemis grandissaient sur les murs, preuve qu'ils étaient tout proche.

\- Roach ! Roach ! Reprends toi !

Reprenant conscience doucement, il regarda tout autour de lui, affolé, le souffle court. Il se voyait déjà mort. Non … Non pas maintenant. Pas encore ! Un petit effort Gary, lèves toi !

\- Roach ! On les voit depuis l'hélico ! Ils te collent au train, il y en a des dizaines !

Très rassurant et très encourageant, se dit le jeune soldat qui se leva un peu gauchement. Il aperçut des milices qui le cherchait et recula contre un mur pour se camoufler dans l'ombre.

\- Roach ! Ils sont trop nombreux, casse toi de là et tâche de monter sur les toits ! Fonce ! Magne-toi ! Monte sur les toits !

Sanderson ne réfléchit plus une seconde et défonça d'un coup de pied une porte qui donnait dans une appartement et par chance, un escalier donnait sur le toit.

\- Roach ! Je te vois ! Tu as trente seconde pour monter dans l'hélico ! Prends à gauche ! Dépêche-toi !

Il savait tout ça ! Le stress de Roach ne faisait que monter en flèche depuis sa chute. Il avait prié pour que jamais il ne se retrouve dans cette situation : livré à lui même alors qu'il était cerné par un nombre incalculable d'ennemis. Soap n'arrangeait rien en le pressant pour qu'il s'active, bien qu'il savait qu'il craignait de perdre le jeune sergent. Ses muscles le tiraillaient, le faisaient souffrir mais la peur de mourir lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour ne pas flancher. Il prit à gauche comme Mactavich lui avait ordonné et prit de vitesse un milicien qui le rata de peu. Juste en face de lui se trouvait un toit en pente sur lequel il glissa et utilisa la vitesse pour briser la fenêtre du bas et passer à travers. De nouveau sur pieds, il fit un dernier effort pour sprinter et atteindre son équipe, sortir enfin de cet enfer.

\- Vas-y Roach, sautes !

Le plus jeune sauta dans le vide et l'espace de quelques secondes eut son cœur au point mort, comme si il retenait son souffle, ayant eut peur de rater l'échelle de l'hélico et tomber dans le vide pour s'écraser au sol mais la prise fut solide. Il était bel et bien en sécurité désormais.

\- C'est bon Nikolai, on l'a !

\- Parfait. Je dois vous déposer où ?  
\- Au sous-marin.  
\- Bien.

 **16 :50:23  
Lieutenant Simon ''Ghost'' Riley  
Task Force 141  
?,?** ****

Ghost aida Roach à remonter dans l'hélico et s'assit de nouveau à coté de Soap. Ce dernier lança un regard à son lieutenant qui lui répondit par un soupir de soulagement. C'était terminé pour aujourd'hui. C'était presque un soulagement de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer, l'adrénaline retombait doucement pour laisser place au calme plat parfois perturbé par les turbulences de l'hélico. Sans la moindre gêne, Ghost ferma les yeux et appuya sa tempe contre l'épaule de John. Le balafré le laissa faire, observant ce dernier silencieusement. Son balaclava tâché de sang par endroit lui donnait un style macabre avec ce motif squelette qu'il ne quittait jamais. Ça en était presque frustrant de n'avoir jamais vu une seule fois le visage de Riley … Le fantôme se réveilla ensuite alors que John dormait à son tour et questionna Roach du regard, lui qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Mais le sergent se contenta de détourner le regard avec ce petit rictus moqueur accroché à ses lèvres ...

\- Tu portes bien ton nom. ''Roach''. Fit le lieutenant avec un sourire caché sous son masque.  
\- Oui ... J'suis aussi dure à tuer qu'un cafard. 

* * *

**Ce n'est pas une légende que je ne sache pas faire de fins, et oui. Désolé pour ça ! Mais je voulais garder le prochain chapitre pour ... Le smut. En tout cas, merci pour la review! C'est sympathique. Je voulais aussi clarifier quelques trucs : Roach veut dire cafard donc si j'appelle Gary "insecte" vous comprenez maintenant hu. Nous avons aussi dans ce chapitre le point de vue de Gary car il fait également parti de ma fan fic donc, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit inutile à ce point m'voyez? Enfin bref! On se retrouve plus tard pour le prochain chapitre et je retourne bosser mes autres fan fic *buhu* bye ! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Désolé pour le retard ah, ah ... Voici le nouveau chapitre qui vaut son changement en fan fic M ! Une scene de smut, oui, oui, donc ceux à qui ça ne plait pas ... Oust. Pour les autres, enjoys et on se retrouve plus bas ! Bonne lecture. ~ _  
_**

* * *

 _« Run and escape from the chains that weigh me down.  
Help me to escape from all these lies from desire that burns inside and keeps blinding my eyes.  
I am drawing a line, won't let you take my life I'm through with all your poison I need this to die, I want to fly. »_

 **07:30:00 PM  
Lieutenant Simon ''Ghost'' Riley  
Task Force 141  
QG**

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus Simon ?  
\- Mes missions avant la Task Force 141 ? Hé bien … Lorsque j'ai été ''prêté'' à l'USSOCOM, j'ai dut éliminer un cartel mexicain qui faisait du trafic d'héroïne aux États-Unis. C'était la première fois que je posé les pieds hors de l'Europe étant donné que je sois Britannique. Mais, ma carrière de soldat a décoller à partir de ce moment là. Je m'en souviens très bien de cette mission, c'était un jour férié au Mexique. Alors on en a profité pour abattre le chef du cartel dans la foule. Une balle, un tire, c'était propre. Net. Il est tombé comme une mouche et j'ai put m'en aller sans faire d'histoire .  
\- Vous aviez mentionné le fait d'avoir été capturé par ce cartel la dernière fois, je me trompe ? Demanda le Docteur en fixant Ghost, cherchant toutes traces d'émotions dans son regard mais ne vit rien du tout.  
\- Oui, c'était le lendemain après avoir abattu leur chef.  
\- Bien … Simon, êtes-vous prêts à vider votre sac de façon plus explicite ?  
\- Vous voulez tout savoir Doc ? Soupira le Lieutenant qui semblait sur la défensive mais se redressa pour reprendre sa respiration calmement. Je vous avais dit que après l'emprisonnement de mon père, je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Alors, lorsque je suis revenu en 2003 de mon premier service en Afghanistan, j'ai prit soin de ma mère victime de violence et mon frère toxicomane. En juin 2006, j'ai été considéré comme le meilleur homme au mariage de mon frère. Vous imaginez un peu ? J'ai réussi à le sauver. Il s'est relevé, s'est battu et a finalement trouvé une femme merveilleuse. Très sympathique, elle s'appelait Anna.

Riley se remémora quelques souvenirs en tête, plus ou moins agréable et secoua la tête en cachant ses mains sous le bureau, torturant les jointures de ses doigts.

\- Je suis qu'un homme, et ce qui m'est arrivé à dut arriver à pleins de soldats. Mais durant ma permission, j'ai été victime d'hallucination. Je voyais des hommes qui portaient des masques similaires au miens. C'était d'anciens adversaire que j'avais abattu, vous croyez qu'ils me hantent ? Aujourd'hui je n'les vois plus du tout.  
\- Vous avez raison, plusieurs cas similaire au votre ont été signalé. Les soldats vivent des choses plus où moins difficile, la guerre, ce n'est jamais facile. Sinon … Nous nous engagerions tous.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais ça n'a pas empêcher le cartel de me retrouver et de m'enterrer vivant avec le cadavre en décomposition du Major Vernon.

Le docteur déglutit péniblement. Ghost redevint froid, son visage se refermant face à un souvenir peut-être trop douloureux. Mais pour soigner une personne, il fallait qu'elle se dévoile. A quoi bon si le patient n'était pas coopératif ?

\- Enfermé dans un cercueil pendant deux jours avec un cadavre, ça change un homme doc. J'avais peur de mourir, l'oxygène devenait plus rare, j'avais du mal à respirer. Sans compter l'odeur du cadavre juste à coté qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement. J'ai finalement … Joué le tout pour le tout, instinct de survie vous comprenez. J'ai utilisé la mâchoire inférieur du Major Venon.  
\- On est prêts à tout pour survivre Simon.  
\- Peut-être que j'aurais dut mourir là-bas, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je suis encore en vie, mais ... Il doit certainement y avoir une explication.  
\- Dites moi Simon, croyez-vous en Dieu ou en quelque chose comme ça pour parler ainsi ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit le Lieutenant qui appuya sa joue contre le dos de sa main, plaçant sa cheville sur son genoux d'un air nonchalant. J'ne crois qu'en moi. Mais c'est vrai que, parfois, j'me d'mande si il y a bien un Dieu quelque part.  
\- Personne ne le saura jamais, d'un coté nous avons les croyants et de l'autre les non-croyants. Il est très difficile de savoir si oui ou non un Dieu existe.  
\- Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de vraiment savoir. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Très bien … Vous avez autre chose à ajouter ?  
\- Je pense que je vais m'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Hé bien, je ne vous retiens pas Lieutenant. Revenez donc demain, je vous attendrais.  
\- Bonsoir doc, à demain.

Ghost le salua puis sorti du bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre et prendre une douche afin de rejoindre la cafétéria à l'heure pour le dîner mais une fois arrivé devant sa porte, il s'arrêta brusquement et prit plusieurs petites bouffées d'air avec peine comme si il avait passé une minute en apnée. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, enclenchant chez lui une douleur aiguë qui le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Serrant les dents, il mit sa main sur sa poitrine qu'il serra au niveau de son cœur dans une tentative d'apaisement alors que son corps glissait lentement au sol jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux, le front collé contre la paroi lisse de la porte. Cette douleur si familière, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Simon ferma les yeux et exécuta un exercice respiratoire pour réguler son pouls. Personne ne devait le voir comme ça, pas aussi pitoyable.

Le Lieutenant se releva ensuite comme si de rien mais sa respiration légèrement haletante le trahissait. Glissant un regard à sa montre, il se rassura en s'apercevant que le Sergent Roach était encore à l'entrainement de tir au mortier avec le Capitaine Soap.

Entrant dans la chambre, il se déshabilla et passa directement dans la douche. La morsure de l'eau froide sur sa peau fiévreuse raidit ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue. Il était bien connu que cet endroit était le meilleur pour pouvoir penser en paix. Mais la discussion avec le docteur aujourd'hui avait ravivé une douleur, un mauvais souvenir qu'il avait encore du mal à camoufler malgré tout ses efforts.

 _Pitoyable._

 _Faible._

C'était ce que pensait Ghost de lui même.

Coupant l'eau, Simon se glissa hors de la douche et entreprit de se sécher, nettoyer ses plaies et y rajouter des pansements si besoin avant de s'habiller d'un jean camouflage, d'un débardeur noir et son éternel balaclava noir. Lassant ses rangers, Ghost sorti sous les coups de sept heures cinquante de la chambre.

Alors qu'il prenait le couloir Sud pour rejoindre la cafétéria par le chemin le plus court, il se stoppa net. Une silhouette dans la pénombre l'attendait. Si effrayante à la vue de Riley qu'il en recula d'un pas.

\- Non … C'est impossible … Chuchota Simon la voix légèrement tremblante.  
\- Ghost ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Riley reconnut le sons de la voix de ce dernier alors que sa silhouette passait de l'ombre à la lumière.

\- Roach … Tu m'as fait peur, souffla le Lieutenant qui vint lui donne rune tape derrière le crâne.  
\- P-Pardon ! Geignit pitoyablement le plus jeune qui frottait son crâne.  
\- Tu as finit ton entrainement ?  
\- Affirmatif, le tir de mortier est maintenant à ma porté Lieutenant.  
\- Parfait alors. C'est un souci en moins. Roach, j'peux te poser une question ?

Ledit Roach écarquilla les yeux, la surprise se lisait sur le visage du jeune adulte plein d'admiration envers Ghost.

\- Bien sûr !  
\- Hé bien … Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Ghost se bloqua mais il savait que Roach était digne de confiance. Ils partageaient la même chambre après tout. Ça t'arrive parfois des voir des personnes mortes ?  
\- Mortes … ? Gary inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, perplexe, recherchant une réponse à cela mais … Mh, non ... Jamais. Pourquoi, ça t'arrive … ?  
\- Il y a deux ans, j'étais encore perturbé. Aujourd'hui, ça va mieux, enfin … Je croyais.

Ghost lança un regard derrière le jeune sergent et y aperçu les autres soldats qui s'avançaient pour prendre leurs repas du soir alors Riley salua rapidement ce dernier et s'éclipsa tel un fantôme pour s'asseoir à sa place habituel, seul, dans le fond du réfectoire avec un rapport posé à coté de son repas pour la prochaine mission. Seulement, Simon n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Que ce soit pour manger, ou lire une ligne de ce foutue rapport. Il était préoccupé et ça se voyait dans sa façon d'agir car plus rien autour de lui n'avait d'importance, pas même John qui venait de prendre place en face de lui.

\- st …. host … Ghost.  
\- Mh ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et eut l'air enfin de prendre conscience que Soap était là.

\- Oh, désolé, j'étais … Ailleurs.  
\- J'ai put voir ça. Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- J'en suis pas très sûr, répondit Soap pas convaincu pour le moins du monde. Tu as vu le docteur aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui. On a … Discuté de la période de ma vie juste avant que je rejoigne La Task Force 141.  
\- Et donc, ça a donné quoi ?

Très observateur, Soap aperçu le geste discret de Ghost qui avait refermé plus fermement sa main sur son couvert. Il tenta de creuser un peu plus.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.  
\- Ghost, je ne te demande pas de détails mais juste...  
\- Putain j'ai dis que j'voulais pas en parler maint'nant John, coupa sèchement Riley qui se leva brusquement.

Le regard noir que lança ce dernier à son capitaine ne passa pas inaperçu à la vue des autres soldats qui lorsque Ghost passa à leurs hauteurs se turent de peur d'attirer l'attention de leurs Lieutenant à l'humeur massacrante.

Riley rejoint de nouveau sa chambre et grimpa sur son lit, déposant à ses cotés son dossier qu'il ouvrit afin de l'étudier. Mais bien vite les feuilles finirent sur son ventre alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos pour fixer le plafond. La colère ne l'habitant plus, il se sentait fatigué et ferma les yeux pour se reposer quelques minutes qui devinrent des heures.

Ghost senti un poids sur sa gorge, comme si quelque chose tentait de l'étrangler … Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La prise sur sa gorge s'intensifia, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que des tâches blanches obstruent sa vue. Le visage en face de lui portait un masque similaire à Ghost, arborant un rictus cruel en dessous du masque plutôt expressif. Ces fantôme du passé revenait le hanter mais dans quel but ?

Riley se réveilla d'un coup, une main sur sa gorge, la respiration haletante et le corps en sueur. Il fit passer ses mains partout sur son corps et mit bien quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Gary se redressa à son tour, se levant pour rejoindre Ghost à son chevet.

\- Ghost ?  
\- C'est … C'est rien ! Un cauchemar, rien d'autre … Juste … Juste un cauchemar …

Un rire nerveux échappa au lieutenant qui passa ses mains sur son visage recouvert d'un fin filet de sueur puis enfila son masque alors qu'il glissait doucement de son lit pour mettre pieds à terre.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Mh … Pas loin de deux heures du matin.

Ghost hocha doucement le tête. Ce cauchemar plus que réel l'avait complétement déboussolé. Son cœur encore palpitant dans sa poitrine de façon douloureuse, Ghost attrapa une veste et ses chaussures qu'il enfila à la volée et souffla au jeune sergent.

\- Retournes dormir Roach, t'en fais pas. Je vais aller courir ça me fera du bien.  
\- A … A vos ordres …  
\- Roach.  
\- O-Oui … ?  
\- Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais plus un conseil amicale.

Ghost vint faire passer sa main dans les cheveux du sergent avant de quitter la pièce.

Les jambes en feu, Ghost s'arrêta de courir après un tour de piste de dix kilomètres. Il avait évacuer tout ce stresse en soumettant son corps à un effort physique difficile, ayant pousser son corps à son maximum. Il avait réussi à pulvériser son record personnel. Hors d'haleine, il rejoint un robinet avec lequel il s'abreuva.

[...]

\- Ghost ?  
\- Soap.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, ça va aller ?  
\- J'ai des vertiges, mais ça va, rien d'alarmant.

Le balafré le toisa de toute sa hauteur, encore une fois peu convaincue par le blabla de ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais de vertiges et dans ce cas, d'où viendraient-ils ?

\- Riley, si tu as un problème, parles moi. Ne restes pas aussi fermé, je suis là, non ?

Simon ne broncha pas, estimant peut-être qu'il était certainement inutile de parler d'une chose aussi futile avec lui.

\- Vraiment John, si j'avais un problème, tu serais le premier à le savoir.

Jouant la carte de la séduction, le plus petit des deux remonta son masque, esquissant un sourire en coin avant de l'attirer contre lui pour embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur. Un baiser sans extravagances, juste la pression de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Mais Ghost ne doutait pas que Soap n'était pas dupe car ce dernier se laissa faire, mais une fois que son amant se décala, il chuchota à son intention.

\- … D'accord, si tu le dis. Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre cette nuit ?  
\- Je suis allé courir parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit Ghost sans aucune hésitation. Mon grade me le permet.  
\- Tu recommences encore avec cette histoire de grade … J'en ai rien à faire que tu ailles courir au beau milieu de la nuit Simon. Mon problème, c'est de savoir qu'est-ce qui te tourmente. Tu crois que je vais te croire quand tu me dis « je cours parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir » ? Te fous pas d'moi.

Ghost soutenu le regard de ce dernier avant que son sourire ne retombe et que son visage se fige sur une expression impassible voire, lassé.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard avec ton rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Price.

Soap ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se retint. Lorsque Simon était dans cet état d'esprit, la conversation était presque impossible. Il n'y avait aucun problème lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets plus ou moins basique comme les missions, les armes, mais lorsque l'on piétinait sur sa vie privé, il se braquait et se refermait. Un trait de caractère que John n'arrivait pas à saisir étant donné qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble de façon plus intime.

Un lourd soupir d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres du Capitaine qui secoua la tête.

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Roach, il s'est encore blessé le pied en négligeant une cloque. L'infirmier n'est pas là aujourd'hui, occupes toi de lui.  
\- A tes ordres, confirma le Lieutenant qui n'était pas vraiment contre passer un peu de temps au calme avec le jeune Sergent Roach.

\- Roach ?  
\- Oh, Ghost ! Soap m'a dit que tu viendrais t'occuper de moi. Je lui ai dit que je savais m'occuper de mes blessures mais il n'a rien voulut entendre …. Désolé si je te dérange …  
\- Mh ? Murmura le Lieutenant qui rentra dans l'infirmerie pour y apercevoir Roach allongé à plat ventre sur un lit. Non, c'est rien. Soap veut juste me tenir occupé alors si je peux me rendre utile.

Ghost fit le tour du lit et se posta au niveau des pieds de ce dernier pour y étudier le problème. En effet. Roach était un idiot sans nom. Ce n'était pas de simples cloques. C'était des cloques sur des cloques.

\- Tu as vu l'état de tes pieds ? Comment tu fais pour marcher avec … Ça.

\- Hé bien je … Mh … Mettais des mouchoirs dans mes chaussures et voilà …  
\- C'pas vrai … Soupira Riley qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles avant d'attraper un kit de soin stérile alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise au niveau des pieds de ce dernier. Bon, comment se passe tes journées ?  
\- H-Hein … ?  
\- Quoi, si je te fais parler c'est pour que tu te concentres sur autre chose que ce que je fais. Je vais devoir crever quelques cloques, les désinfecter puis te bander les pieds, répondit Ghost qui fit une courte pause puis il afficha un air dégouté. Franchement, j'ai jamais vu des pieds aussi laids de toute ma vie. Et j'peux te dire que des choses laides j'en ai vu dans ma carrière en tant que soldat.

Ça ne le surprit pas tant que cela que Roach se mette à rire. Il était plutôt du genre bon vivant. Esquissant un léger sourire sous son masque, Ghost troqua ses gants de service pour des gants chirurgicales qu'il fit claquer sèchement contre sa peau pour les ajuster correctement.

\- Ben … Hier c'était entrainement au mortier, puis aujourd'hui j'ai un peu travailler au sniper, sept sur dix, je peux faire mieux je pense …  
\- Mh …

Répondit le plus vieux d'un air distrait alors qu'il s'occupait du premier pied de son patient. Son pouce était collé sur la plante de son pied alors que ses autres doigts tenait fermement son membre par le dos dans le but de le maintenir bien droit. C'était vraiment vilain. C'était une erreur de débutant de ne pas s'occuper de ses pieds. Un soldat immobile était un soldat mort si il ne pouvait pas battre en retraite à temps.

Pour le punir, Ghost entreprit d'enlever la peau morte pour y exposer la peau nouvelle à vif et d'y appliquer une dose généreuse de désinfectant.

\- WOAAAAH !

Hurla le sergent qui battu des pieds comme un beau-diable. Ghost évita de justesse un coup de talon au niveau du menton et attendit qu'il se calme pour gronder à son intention.

\- Fais gaffe ! T'as faillit me péter une dent avec tes conneries.  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Protesta Roach entre deux gloussements qui avait contracté ses doigts de pieds sous la douleur, se retournant vers Ghost, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Quel gamin … Oui, je l'ai fait exprès pour que tu comprennes que tes pieds sont importants, idiot. La prochaine fois, je serais moins gentil.

Nettoyant correctement le pied de ce dernier, il le lui banda proprement et passa au second.

\- Au fait … Tu vas mieux ?  
\- Ouais, t'en fais pas. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Ca arrive à tout le monde.  
\- Je suppose … Quel genre … Quel genre de cauchemar c'était … ?

Appuyé sur ses coudes, Roach lança prudemment un regard à Ghost qui avait relevé les yeux de sa tâche. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais en retournant sur sa petite affaire il souffla.

\- Des fantômes du passé que je pensais disparus.  
\- Des fantômes … ?  
\- Des hommes avec qui j'ai eu des accrochages. Des personnes assez proches.  
\- D'accord … Et-  
\- N'en parles pas à Soap, coupa le Lieutenant qui finissait de bander le second pied de Roach qu'il claqua sèchement ensuite pour le taquiner. Je te raccompagne dans la chambre et tu ne bouges surtout pas de là. Interdiction de marcher jusqu'à demain. J'vais demander à MacTavich de ramener une chaise mobile pour toi. Compris ?  
\- Affirmatif.

Roach se fit raccompagner par le Lieutenant puis en regardant sa montre, Ghost se dit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de se rendre dans le réfectoire.

Il tourna en rond dans la base. La Task Force n'était pas comme n'importe quelle base basique. Étant une case spéciale, les choses étaient bien différente car les missions qu'on leur confiait étaient spéciales alors quand il n'y avait rien à faire … C'était l'enfer.

\- Lieutenant !

L'intéressé releva la tête, reprenant sa cigarette dans sa main droite avant d'appuyer son dos contre le mur auquel il était adossé.

\- Sergent Gaze, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Vous n'avez rien à faire maintenant … ?  
\- Absolument rien, pourquoi ?  
\- Je … Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de poster une lettre pour moi.  
\- Une lettre ? Tu crois qu'il y a écrit facteur sur mon front ?  
\- Non ! Non, bien sur que non … Mais je sais qu'elle partira plus vite que prévu si je vous la donne …  
\- Bien sûr, soupira le Lieutenant qui durcit ses traits. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça. J'suis en pause là. Tu n'es pas censé être avec les autres ?  
\- Le Capitaine Soap n'est pas encore revenu de son rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Price. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient avec lé Générale Sheperd.  
\- Sheperd … Ok je vois.  
\- Voilà …  
\- Bon, donnes moi ta lettre, j'irais la poser avant l'heure du repas. C'est pour qui, ta copine ? Ghost leva les yeux vers le soldat avec un air amusé plutôt cynique.  
\- Non … Ma mère, répondit le sergent qui avait détourné les yeux, surement gêné.  
\- Mh …

L'expression de Ghost changea de nouveau comme neige au soleil. Un air moins dure s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait une bouffée de nicotine. Sa mère, hein … Il prit ensuite la lettre de ce dernier et se leva, écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure et salua le sergent avant de poster la lettre dans une boite aux lettres spéciale qui était destinée uniquement aux documents importants.

\- Il me revaudra ça …

[...]

\- Ghost, sans trop te demander … Tu … Tu peux éteindre la lumière … ?  
\- Ah, ouais, tu peux pas marcher. C'est vrai.

Le lieutenant se leva de son lit et appuya sur l'interrupteur mais avant de remonter sur son lit, il se tourna vers Roach dont le visage était éclairé par la lumière de son MP3.

\- Au fait, comment vont tes pieds ?  
\- Bien ! Ils sont au frais et je n'ai pas marché comme tu me l'as dit pour éviter d'aggraver ma situation et que ça cicatrice plus vite.  
\- Bien, bonne nuit bug.  
\- Bonne nuit Ghost, minauda le plus jeune qui se roula sous la couette comme un bienheureux.

Ghost mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir cette fois. Il n'avait pas de MP3 ni de musique, il était seul, livré à lui même avec une insomnie désagréable et le bruit de la respiration de Gary qui commençait à siffler du nez …

Le sommeil arriva finalement, bien qu'il soit léger chez ce dernier. Si léger qu'il avait du mal à savoir si il était encore conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Changeant de position pour se mettre à l'aise, il se mit dos au mur et ouvrit les yeux pour remettre son coussin en place lorsqu'une forme le surpris, le faisant sursauter brusquement. Comme un éclair, il ne se passa qu'une micro-seconde d'hallucination. Celle de trop.

Renversant sa couverture qui atterrit au pied du lit, il se leva avec précipitation et enfila son masque sans même prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures. Sa destination était la chambre de Soap dont il avait besoin.

Ouvrant la porte sans taper et sans douceur, il fit sursauter l'endormi qui se redressa brusquement sur son lit, les sens en alerte. Reconnaissant la silhouette, il se glissa hors du lit et s'avança prudemment de Ghost qui refermait la porte. Soap entendit le sons es clefs tournant dans la serrure.

\- Simon … ?

Ghost ne répondit pas, il resta appuyé contre la porte avec son souffle saccadé comme si il avait couru pendant des heures sans répit. Soap savait la situation grave pour que son amant le retrouve en pleine nuit dans un tel état. Alors il s'approcha de lui et prit son menton entre son pouce et son indexe pour lui redresser la tête mais n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier.

\- Sil-te-plait, dis quelques choses.

Les orbes bleus glacées de Ghost se braquèrent sur le visage de John qui avait déposé sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Riley détourna lentement la tête pour fixer sa main sur son épaule et bougea ses lèvres sur un sons inaudible. Soap le secoua doucement pour le faire réagir.

\- Simon !

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la pièce avant que Riley ne le tire par le col sans prévenir qu'il plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucune retenue. Il s'accrocha à son habit avec tant de désespérance qu'il faillit déchirer le tissu. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, il vint envahir de sa langue la cavité humide de son homologue, cherchant le plus de contacte possible. Soap avait du mal à suivre, surement encore sous l'effet du sommeil mais Ghost allait le réveiller. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il fasse de sa personne un véritable chantier, qu'il le rende pitoyable car seul John en avait le droit. Pas ces fantômes, non, ils n'auraient pas sa peau.

Laissant ses lèvres, Riley remonta doucement vers son oreille sur laquelle il s'attarda, frottant doucement ses lèvres contre le cartilage puis il l'embrassa doucement, sentant le corps de son amant réagir à son contacte.

\- Soap … Chuchota le lieutenant, sil-te-plait …  
\- … Quoi ?  
\- Baise moi …

Le corps entier de Soap se raidit comme piqué par une abeille. Il repoussa gentiment Ghost et le regarda dans les yeux, bien que la pièce soit peu éclairée.

\- … Pardon ?  
\- Fais le pour moi, John. Rends moi minable … J'en ai besoin.  
\- Ghost … J'crois pas que ce soit la bonne solution.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ghost releva brusquement la tête vers Soap et gronda hors de lui.

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Soap ! T'es une petite vierge effarouchée ou quoi ?! Je te demande de me baiser et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?! Vas te faire foutre John !  
\- Ça suffit ! Fermes là !

Soap tira violemment Riley par le poignet, assez fort pour lui faire mal et le poussa sur le lit sans aucune douceur. Le souffle coupé, Ghost n'eut pas le temps de riposter que déjà l'autre était sur lui.

\- Soap ! Qu'est-ce que tu- ?!  
\- Fermes là j'tai dis !

Soap déposa sa main sur la gorge de Ghost, exerçant une pression légère mais présente pour l'étouffer à moitié. L'autre se tortilla sous son poids, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de la situation en donnant quelques coups mais Soap n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Il attrapa ses mains qu'il immobilisa au dessus de sa tête et enleva la ceinture de son captif dont il se servit pour attacher les mains aux barreaux du lit.

Se penchant sur lui, John fit face à Simon et évita de justesse un coup de tête pourtant bien visé au niveau de son nez. Un sourire effrayant redessina le visage de John qui vint chuchoter froidement près de son oreille

\- C'quoi ton problème maintenant ? Pourquoi t'peux pas te détendre, Simon ?  
\- Enfoiré … Dégages John. J'rigole pas, grogna Riley qui lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Quoi … Ricana le plus vieux qui se redressa pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Je vais te baiser, Ghost.

Sans prévenir, Soap fit sauter le bouton du pantalon de Ghost puis fit glisser sa fermeture-éclair mais l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Loin de se montrer consentant, il durcit sa voix et lui donna un dernier avertissement.

\- J'suis venu parce que j'en avais envie, j'pensais que tu comprendrais, mais t'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré Soap. Maintenant pour la dernière fois, dégages de là, j'ai plus envie ...  
\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème, mh ? Rétorqua l'autre qui tendit la main pour attraper son foulard posé sur sa table de nuit. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Ne mets pas la faute sur ton caractère lunatique.

Soap avait aperçu un petit froncement de sourcils qui se voulait discret chez son captif, signe qu'il avait touché un point sensible chez le lieutenant. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de lui de la sorte.

\- Toi qui te prends pour quelqu'un d'intouchable, je vais te montrer à quel point tes fondations sont fragiles, chuchota froidement John qui fit lentement glisser le pantalon de son homologue jusqu'à ses chevilles avant que le vêtement n'atterrisse sur le sol. Mais t'en fais pas Ghost … Ajouta ce dernier d'une voix à mi rauque mi froide qui fit frissonner inconsciemment Riley. Je serais là pour te relever, comme toujours.

Soap allait donner une leçon à Riley. Une leçon qui resterait certainement bien ancrée dans le crâne de son amant. Il allait se détester pour cela, mais si il n'y avait que ça pour faire réagir l'autre …

\- Parce que tu crois y arriver ?  
\- Tu agis comme un chien sans maitre Simon. On va changer ça.  
\- Essaie pour voir … Répondit Ghost avec un sourire mauvais, repoussant ce dernier d'un coup de pied.

Le Capitaine siffla entre ses dents sous le coup mais ne se décala pas pour autant.

\- Okay tu veux jouer à ça, pas de problèmes.  
\- Huh … Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas envie que tu me touches, Soap.  
\- Ouais … J'avais entendu la première fois. Maintenant, tu vas fermer ta gueule.  
\- Oses me la boucl-?!

D'un geste vif, Soap souleva le balaclava de Ghost et le déposa sur le commode de nuit avant de placer son foulard qu'il avait saisit un instant plus tôt dans la bouche de Ghost pour le faire taire.

\- Bon … Maintenant, on va jouer.

Ghost tira sur ses liens pour protester mais Soap était sérieux. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte. MacTavich recula légèrement pour avoir le loisir de faire ce qu'il souhaitait avec le corps de Simon en toute liberté. Soulevant une jambe de Riley qu'il déposa sur son épaule, il le regarda dans les yeux pour le provoquer puis se désintéressa de ce petit jeu pour se concentrer sur sa jambe que ses lèvres touchaient à peine.

Fermant les yeux, Soap entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et vint mordiller la peau tendre du creux du genoux de Ghost avant d'y enfoncer doucement ses dents dans la chaire jusqu'à ce qu'il marque cette partie de son corps.

Ghost se raidit sous lui, sentant son corps réagir contre son grès alors que sa jambe était parcourut par des frissons qui vinrent enflammer doucement la partie basse de son corps.

Soap ne manqua pas de noter cela.

Sortant de sa commode son couteau de poche, il regarda ce dernier qui s'était figé en dessous de lui. La colère et la peur se lisait sur le visage de Ghost qui le traita de tout les noms mentalement, faute de pouvoir parler librement.

\- Bouges pas.

Prévint le capitaine qui sorti la lame de son étui avant de se pencher sur le caleçon de ce dernier. Attrapant l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, Soap tira dessus pour faire un espace entre sa peau et le tissu puis y fit passer la lame qui déchira lentement l'habit de ce dernier, découvrant sa hanche. Ce n'était pas malin de gaspiller mais Soap n'y pensa pas sur le moment.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la seconde partie du vêtement et releva la tête vers Ghost, croisant son regard indescriptible. John ne dit rien et se pencha sur son captif qui détourna le visage, refusant de croiser le regard de Soap.

\- Ghost … Regardes moi.

L'interpelé ne broncha pas mais l'autre n'était pas à court d'idée pour le faire réagir. Se penchant sur lui de nouveau, il s'approcha tout près de son oreille qu'il effleura à peine de ses lèvres avant d'attraper sa verge pas tout à fait rigide dans sa main.

Ghost ferma les yeux alors qu'un hoquet remontait dans sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il mordait dans le foulard pour ne pas gémir mais une nouvelle fois, son corps fut bien plus honnête que lui.

Soap profita de son petit effet pour perturber Ghost, glissant lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de son oreille, esquissant un sourire contre cette dernière quand il senti dans sa main le membre de Riley durcir progressivement alors qu'il entendait la respiration de ce dernier devenir moins discrète.

\- C'est quoi ça … ?

Taquina le plus âgé qui resserra sa main sur son membre pour lui soutirer un autre gémissement que Riley tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler même à travers le foulard. Mais alors qu'une seconde vague d'excitation montait progressivement en lui, Soap arrêta tout mouvement, frustrant le lieutenant qui souffla par le nez.

Satisfait de sa réaction, l'autre retira complétement sa main qu'il dirigea vers sa bouche, léchant généreusement ses doigts avec précaution pour les humidifier convenablement.

\- Regardes moi, Ghost.

Chuchota ce dernier qui vint lui faire tourner la tête de sa main libre alors que l'autre glissait lentement de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrée sur laquelle il s'arrêta.

Ghost lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas du tout d'être entraver de la sorte mais d'un autre coté … Une part de lui se retrouvait intimidé par Soap qu'il n'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Soap le força à le regarder en attrapant fermement son menton, soutirant chez le lieutenant un grognement désapprobateur qui se modula en plainte quand John fit glisser un premier doigt à l'intérieur de Simon. La salive n'était pas si efficace, mais faute de ne pas avoir de lubrifiant …

\- Détends toi.

Murmura le plus grand qui entendit une insulte camouflée et pour le punir, ajouta un second doigt sans prévenir.

Les poignets de Riley devenaient rouge à force de tirer sur ses liens mais la douleur, la brûlure à l'intérieur de son corps était insupportable. Ce n'était que le début, mais Ghost en avait déjà assez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Soap faussement innocent qui secoua ensuite la tête négativement. Arrêtez ? Non … On s'arrêtera, quand MOI, je serais satisfait. Est-ce que je suis satisfait, lieutenant ?

Riley qui ne pouvait pas cacher son visage contracta son visage sur une mine douloureuse, Soap avait rajouté un troisième doigt qu'il s'amusait de façon sadique à remuer. Attendant que Simon réponde, il se pencha ensuite de nouveau sur lui et demanda cette fois sur un ton autoritaire que le lieutenant ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Est-ce que je suis satisfait, lieutenant ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu répondre la première fois.

Ghost le regarda de ses yeux larmoyants de colère mixés de douleur et fit un signe négatif de la tête lentement.

\- Bien, répondit ce dernier qui vint retirer le foulard de ce dernier qu'il jeta au pied du lit. Maintenant … Je vais t'apprendre deux trois petits trucs.

Sachant pertinemment que Soap pouvait lui faire mal, Ghost ne dit rien malgré le fait qu'il soit de nouveau libre de parler. C'était un bon signe du point de vue du capitaine. Riley commençait à comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Retirant ses doigts lentement, Soap étouffa les gémissements douloureux de son amant en insinuant sa langue dans sa cavité buccale, entrainant ce dernier dans un baiser sulfureux qui déstabilisa Riley qui était sur le point de suffoquer.

\- S … Soap … Arrêtes … J'ai compris … Hé !  
\- Tu as l'autorisation de parler, Ghost ? J'crois pas, coupa Soap qui avait planté ses dents dans sa lèvre supérieur. Je ne te l'ai pas donné il me semble.

Fermant les yeux, Ghost se retint de bouger, de laisser filer le moindre sons. Satisfait, Soap se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota près de celle-ci.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu me répètes ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure.

Soap se redressa pour avoir une meilleur vue sur le visage de son lieutenant qui était rouge par endroit. Mais le capitaine était incapable de deviner ce que pouvait bien ressentir le lieutenant et ça le tuait à petit feu. N'était-il pas censé être la personne qui le connaisse le mieux ? La personne dont Ghost avait besoin ? Tant de choses traversaient les yeux du lieutenant qui d'habitude n'étaient qu'une étendu de froideur et d'impassibilité, mais à ce moment précis … Ils étaient submergés par l'émotion.

\- Je te pose ma question une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ?

Ghost le fixa dans les yeux sans piper mots. Il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il était venu ici dans le but que Soap l'aide à détruire ses démons l'espace d'une nuit en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait mais les choses n'avaient pas tourné en sa faveur. Il se retrouvait faible comme piégé dans un cercle vicieux, mécanisme complexe qui n'était autre que sa tête.

\- J'attends.

Pressa Soap qui débouclait sa ceinture, laissant ensuite son pantalon rejoindre celui de son homologue quelques centimètres plus bas. Ghost releva la tête et répondit alors d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me baiser, Soap …

Soap ne répondit pas, laissant simplement son regard courir le long du corps de son captif qu'il étudia soigneusement. Puis lentement, il fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Riley qu'il agrippa fermement en y laissant quelques marques légèrement rouge au passage avant de coller son bassin au siens, remuant lentement contre l'autre pour le faire réagir.

Une montée d'adrénaline vint submerger rapidement le lieutenant qui soupira faiblement alors que le capitaine se délectait de ce spectacle dont il avait le contrôle, continuant de torturer Riley avec ses mouvements de hanches d'une lenteur calculée.

Ghost pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection du capitaine contre lui qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée du sous-vêtement. Comme si l'autre avait lu dans ses pensées, son boxer rejoint les habits au sol mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuse, sa main revint une nouvelle fois sur la commode de nuit mais cette fois, ce fut une bouteille d'eau qu'il attrapa.

Sans laisser le temps au lieutenant de dire quoi que ce soit, il déboucha la bouteille et versa le contenu sur la partie basse du corps de Riley qui se raidit sous la surprise de la fraicheur inattendu.

Soap se fichait pas mal de mouiller ses draps actuellement et alors qu'il finissait avec Riley, il passa à son cas, renversant l'eau sur sa main qui rejoint son membre dressé qu'il se mit à masturber juste devant Simon qui malgré lui, commençait à se sentir impatient.

Mais le ton changea brusquement alors que Soap se penchait sur Ghost, poussant ses jambes qui virent reposer sur le torse du captif qui gémit d'inconfort. Se plaçant entre les jambes de ce dernier, John maintenu fermement les chevilles de son lieutenant et souffla d'un ton rauque, ne contrôlant presque plus son envie d'aller lentement pour ne pas blesser son partenaire.

\- Hé bien Ghost … Je vais te donner ce que tu veux.

Ghost releva les yeux vers Soap, questionnant ce dernier mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt avant de se fermer sous la douleur brute de l'intrusion qu'il ressentit. Les larmes montèrent mais trop fier, il les retint, préférant mordre l'intérieur de sa joue. Mais la douleur insupportable allait bientôt avoir raison de lui alors que l'autre n'était qu'à la moitié enfoui en lui.

\- T'es .. T'es pas sérieux ... Soap !

Bien que ce soit une sorte de punition, Soap cessa toute progression et attendit que son partenaire se détende avant de reprendre lorsqu'il le senti se relaxer.

La chaleur commençait à être étouffante, mais ce n'était rien à coté du tiraillement que pouvait ressentir Ghost qui se sentait déchiré. L'eau aidait, mais très peu, au plus grand regret de Soap qui peinait à avancer.

\- Y a qu'une seule chose que tu comprends, Ghost, et c'est la violence. Si mes paroles ne t'atteignent pas … Je vais te faire mal. Je vais te faire mal jusqu'à ce que tu réalises certaines choses.

L'autre allait rétorquer sur un ton acide, mais tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche ne fut qu'une plainte que Soap vint étouffer avec sa main.

\- Voilà .. C'est bien comme ça, hurles pour moi, chuchota Soap qui vint attraper entre ses dents les lèvres de son homologue alors qu'il s'insinuait en un seul coup en lui.

Le souffle de Ghost se bloqua dans sa gorge quelques secondes comme après un choque lors d'une chute. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir la douleur mais son râle devenait bruyant.

Soap n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise de son coté. L'étroitesse de Ghost était également douloureuse pour lui. Prenant sur lui, il vint alléger les choses en donnant un petit coup de boost au lieutenant, enroulant ses doigts autour de son membre pour apaiser sa douleur quelque peu.

Immédiatement après les premiers mouvements de main, Ghost émit un nouveau genres de gémissements, à mi chemin du plaisir et de la douleur toujours présente.

\- John … Gémit le lieutenant mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

A la place, ce fut un mouvement de hanches qui lui répondit. Un délicieux ondulement qui partagea Riley en deux, déformant son visage si contradictoire …

Soap senti le changement d'ambiance chez son partenaire et entreprit de pimenter un peu les choses en passant à la vitesse supérieur. Ses mouvements étaient toujours aussi imprécis à cause du fait que Ghost ne soit pas totalement relaxé mais ça n'empêcha pas le capitaine d'avancer jusqu'à ce que la pression sur son membre devienne moins douloureuse.

C'était bon signe, il pouvait poursuivre. Il donna un coup de hanche, faisant japper le lieutenant qui se mordit le poignet jusqu'au sang alors que l'autre entamait des mouvements plus fluides qu'auparavant. Des mouvements qui commençaient à devenir plaisant des deux cotés du tableau.

\- Tu la sens … ? Demanda MacTavich d'une voix fébrile entre deux coups de hanches. Ghost ... ?

Détendu, Ghost pouvait apprécier les sensations en lui qui enflammaient tout son corps lentement. Soap. Il savait que c'était lui dont il avait besoin. C'était le seul qui puisse autant le faire se sentir vivant.

\- Détaches moi Soap … Répondit le lieutenant tout pantelant qui ne sentait presque plus le sang circuler dans ses poignets.

Soap recula, se retira temporairement de ce dernier et répondit près de son oreille.

\- D'accord. Mais, retournes toi.  
\- Heh … ?  
\- A quatre pattes, poursuivit ce dernier qui aperçut une lueur de doute dans le regard de Ghost et ajouta plus fermement. C'est un ordre.

Ghost détourna le regard et se retourna, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et ses genoux alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de Soap juste derrière lui, si proche … Les mains encore liées et attachées aux barreaux, Riley lança un regard en arrière.

\- … Soap ?  
\- J'ai dis que j'allais te détacher, mais je n'ai pas dis quand.  
\- Enfoir-HE !

Soap le pénétra brusquement, sans peine cette fois. Comme ce fut plus facile, il reprit directement ses mouvements de hanches, profitant de la nouvelle position pour avoir ses mains de libres et tenir les hanches de son amant qu'il faisait bouger à sa guise.

Ghost appuya son front contre ses avant bras alors qu'en lui il sentait la jouissance monter progressivement. Son corps sensible entièrement dominé par Soap se figea brusquement lorsque l'autre toucha un point sensible au plus profond de lui. Son corps se mit à se se contracter alors qu'il se sentait venir et comme pour l'achever, Soap vint appuyer sur l'arrière de son crâne, collant son visage sur le coussin alors que son dos se cambrait dans un angle à s'en briser les os. Simon ouvrit la bouche sur un gémissement gutturale qui se retrouva étouffait par le coussin.

Soap de son coté ressenti une pression autour de son membre alors que l'autre avait atteint le point de non retour, mais ce n'était pas assez pour le faire jouir lui aussi. Alors il détacha les liens de son amant et vint le tirer par les bras pour l'attirer en arrière. A genoux, John garda Simon assis sur lui, immobile, durant un court instant mais l'extase toujours présent l'obligea à remuer Riley afin qu'il l'aide à venir.

\- Tu as jouis, Simon ?  
\- Mh … Répondit faiblement ce dernier qui était encore un peu sonné.  
\- Maintenant c'est mon tour, alors, bouges pour moi, Ghost … Minauda le capitaine qui attrapa les poignets de son amant qu'il déposa doucement sur le lit pour qu'il s'en serve d'appuis.

Prenant une goulée d'air, le lieutenant s'appuya sur ses mains et genoux en commençant de petit mouvements sur le membre dure de John encore en lui. Son intérieur encore sensible, Simon grimaça sous la sensation jusqu'à ce que Soap ne l'interromps.

\- Tournes toi.

Ce que fit Riley qui en changeant de position, fit face à Soap qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Mactavich aperçu le visage fatigué du lieutenant et tendrement, vint faire glisser sa main sur la nuque du brun en le faisant pencher pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Une douceur qui encouragea Simon qui engloba le visage de son partenaire de ses mains tout en bougeant ses hanches. Sa mission n'était pas encore finit, mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

\- Soap … Murmura ce dernier, le cœur palpitant alors qu'il intensifiait ses mouvements comme pour se punir lui même. Pardon John … Pardon d'être comme ça, aussi .. Aussi borné et stupide !

Soap ne répondit pas, bien que conscient de ce que venait dire le plus petit des deux. Il vint entourer fermement son corps alors que son visage se logeait dans son cou, mordant sa chaire alors qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

L'orgasme passé, la respiration redevenue calme et plate, Soap fit lentement glisser Ghost sur le dos et se retira avant de se laisser tomber juste à coté de lui. Sans rien dire, il attrapa la main de Riley et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu es peut-être borné, mais surement pas stupide, Ghost. Sinon tu ne serais pas mon lieutenant, commença le capitaine qui caressa doucement le dos de la main de ce dernier avec son pouce. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?  
\- … Avec le docteur, on rédige un sorte de … Journal. Il écrit tout ce que je dis, ce que je raconte … Je me sens pas prêts pour te dire tout ça, John. Ton empressement m'a braqué et .. J'ai, c'est vrai, mal réagis. Mais face à toi, je me sens …  
\- Te sens … ?  
\- Comme un chien errant qui aurait enfin trouvé une personne qui puisse s'occuper de lui correctement et ça, ça … Ça m'fout la trouille John.

MacTavich écoutait attentivement, mais il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin suivit d'un rire moqueur gentillet.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?  
\- Pour rien, Ghost. Pour rien … Répondit ce dernier en attirant le lieutenant contre lui, collant leur T-shirts humide l'un contre l'autre, quel idée de les avoir gardé aussi. En mission tu arrives à communiquer, mais tout ce qui touches ta vie privée, c'est comme si ça te bloquait. Mais t'en fais pas. J'suis là, rentres toi ça dans le crâne.  
\- Mh … Tu sais, quand on ira finit avec le doc, tout ce que je ne te dis pas là, tu le lieras.

* * *

J'ai mit du temps à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la scène de smut m'a un peu bloqué. Ma foi ...

 **Ophe.b** : Je te remercie chaleureusement pour cette review ! C'est en partie cela que je voulais faire vivre aux lecteurs, je suis donc assez content du résultat.  
 **Annabesse** : Merci à toi également, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la suite !

Voilà pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve pour le prochain, la bise. ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Un chapitre sorti plus rapidement car j'étais vraiment inspiré et je ... Enfin vous verrez. On se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« When my world was turned to gray the hatred wouldn't go away.  
Resentment in chains in the coldest of all hearts.  
A voice descends, the light departs, madness remains. »_

 **04:40:00 AM  
Lieutenant Simon ''Ghost'' Riley  
Task Force 141  
** _ **QG**_

Un bruit distinctif en continue finit par réveiller Ghost qui émergea doucement de son sommeil comateux. Après une nuit aussi mouvementée que celle qu'il venait de passer, le marine se sentait quelque peu déboussolé. Appuyant sur le bouton de sa montre afin de désactiver l'alarme, le soldat se tourna vers son amant qu'il regarda dormir, observant chaque traits détendus du visage de ce dernier. Le réveil avait sonné sous les coups de quatre heures quarante du matin, l'heure à laquelle se levait Simon pour se préparer, se laver et rejoindre le stade pour courir jusqu'à six heure et demi heure histoire d'être à l'heure pour le déjeuner et son rendez-vous avec le docteur.

Alors qu'il se levait pour attraper ses affaires, une main l'attrapa par la hanche, le tirant en arrière. Simon se retourna à moitié vers Soap qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes, le visage encore endormi.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
\- Il est bientôt cinq heure, juste le temps de prendre ma douche et d'aller courir avant d'aller voir le doc. Tu devrais dormir, il te reste juste une demi heure de repos.

Fidèle à lui même, le fantôme repoussa le capitaine qui avait tenté de l'attirer contre lui et lui jeta le coussin en pleine tête.

\- A plus tard Soap.  
\- A plus tard, hu, répondit l'autre qui se mit plus à l'aise dans son lit alors que Simon rejoignait la salle de bain cul nu. Et, au fait, Simon ?  
\- Quoi, Ghost se retourna vers lui en soufflant d'agacement.  
\- Je t'aime.

Il y eut un blanc, comme si Ghost se retrouvait sans voix mais comme toujours, il ne se démonta pas et rien ne parut sur son visage. Seulement son éternel lassitude.

\- Moi aussi.

Répondit ce dernier simplement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte sous le regard de Soap qui semblait plutôt satisfait par cette réponse. Il connaissait Ghost et son caractère et savait parfaitement dans quoi il s'embarquait avec lui. Il ne fallait pas attendre de l'autre qu'il exprime son amour, mais les sentiments étaient bel et bien réels.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'ai mal partout, mais ça va, répondit poliment le soldat qui en réalité avait envie d'étriper la personne en face de lui.  
\- Courbatures ?  
\- On peut dire ça, vous avez quelque chose pour calmer un peu les douleurs musculaires ? Même lever le petit doigt est douloureux.  
\- Mh … Je ne suis que psychologue, Ghost. Mais si je peux vous conseiller quelque chose, une crème anti-inflammatoire à l'infirmerie.

Ghost connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, c'était en parti lui qui soignait les soldats. Mais comment avait-il put oublier l'existence de cette crème ? Il se trouvait trop dissipé.

\- J'irais jeter un coup d'œil.  
\- Bien, commençons ?  
\- J'suis là pour ça doc.  
\- Alors, pleurez-vous souvent ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude.  
\- Avez-vous des envies suicidaires ?  
\- Non, pas du tout.  
\- Etes-vous victime de cauchemar nocturne ?

Le docteur leva les yeux de sa fiche dont il coché les cases une à une mais la réponse de Simon était plutôt tardive.

\- Ghost ?  
\- Oui. Je recommence à faire les mêmes cauchemars, mais cette fois ils sont … Plus réels.  
\- Que voyez-vous dans vos cauchemars ?  
\- Je vois, commença le lieutenant qui observait la main du docteur qui tenait un stylo au bord mâchouillé. Des personnes du passé. De la famille, des ennemies, et ma poitrine se serre. Elle se serre parce que j'ai des regrets.  
\- Vos regrets, Ghost, ils pèsent sur vous ?  
\- Assez, confirma ce dernier qui montra un certain intérêt à ce qu'écrivait le psychologue. Vous savez, après l'incident avec le Major Vernon. Le 18 décembre 2010, j'ai reçu un nouveau grade. J'étais monté dans les échelons parce que j'avais montré que j'étais un battant. J'avais pas envie de mourir dans ce foutu trou, et j'ai toujours pas envie de mourir malgré toutes les merdes qui me tombent sur la gueule. Physiquement, j'étais en grande forme mais mes supérieurs craignaient pour ma santé mentale. Et, ils n'avaient pas tort. J'étais dans l'genre troublé. Je voyais souvent Roba, ke chef du Cartel en rêve.

Ghost soupira et se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre qui donnait sur un terrain sur lequel quelques soldats jouaient au basketball. Rien de tel qu'une activité sportive collective pour renforcer les liens, n'est-ce pas ? Nichant ses mains dans son dos, Ghost inspira doucement et continua de parler sans même regarder le docteur qui poursuivait d'écrire le récit que Ghost voulait bien lui conter.

\- Alors que Noël allait arriver, j'étais dans un bar local avec Sparks, un gars de l'USSOCOM et il me racontait l'enfer du Mexique. Il m'a ensuite raconté que lui et Washington se préparaient à un déploiement en Afghanistan. Après quelques verres, l'ambiance est devenue plus tendu. Sparks a été invité chez une femme, plutôt charmante selon mes souvenirs, mais il a essayé de coucher avec et elle a refusé. Alors il l'a frappé et elle s'est enfui pour se cacher dans la maison. Je l'ai aidé à chercher cette femme, puis on l'a retrouvé. Ils se sont enfermé dans la chambre. Je l'ai entendu lui gueuler dessus, la traiter de chienne et j'en passe. J'ai pas put fermer les yeux, alors j'ai appelé la police qui sont arrivé juste avant le drame. On a été force de quitter la maison pour se réfugier dans une chambre d'hôtel, et là, cet enfoiré à braquer une arme sur moi. Il a braqué son foutu flingue sur mon visage.

Un silence religieux s'installa dans la pièce, un silence que le docteur respecta. C'était à Simon de décider de continuer, ou pas.

\- Fallait se dire, qu'il avait pas mal d'alcool dans le sang. J'ai put facilement le désarmer, puis je l'ai interrogé. C'est là que ce connard m'a avoué que lui et Washington avait collaboré avec Roba. Leur lavage de cerveau avait été un succès.

Ses bras filèrent vers l'avant de son corps alors qu'il croisait les bras. Juste se remémorer le nom de cet personne le rendait nauséeux.

\- J'ai eu un déclic sur le moment. J'ai eu peur pour ma famille. Alors j'ai volé un taxi et je me suis rendu chez mes parents qui partageaient un repas de famille mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Je vous le promet doc. J'ai assisté à des scènes horribles, la perte d'amis ayant été fauchés par une balle, brisant leurs mâchoires, j'ai même reçu une pluie de tripes après l'explosion d'une grenade mais la vue de ma famille en sang a été le truc le plus dure que j'ai vécu. Ma mère, Tommy, sa femme, son petit garçon Joseph, mon unique neveu, tous, ont été exécutés par Washington. Sparks n'avait été qu'une putain de diversion. J'ai donc décidé de tuer Sparks, Washington et Roba avec tout son cartel de terroriste. Tous sont mort maintenant. Mais je ne me sens pas plus apaisé. Il y a un manque au fond de moi que je ne pourrais jamais combler. Je peux faire en sorte que ça soit moins douloureux, l'oublier un moment mais ça finit toujours par revenir.  
\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas de votre faute si votre famille est décédée, vous en avez conscience ? Demanda le docteur qui leva les yeux de sa feuille. Mais pourtant, vous culpabilisez car vous-vous sentez trahi ?  
\- Oui. C'est le mot. Trahi. Mais d'une façon, ce n'était pas totalement la faute de Sparks et Washington. C'était eux aussi, des victimes. Mais … C'était plus tout à fait les mêmes personnes à ce moment là. On ne peut pas sauver ce genre de victimes.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Le mentale doc, le mentale. Eux ne possédaient pas cette hargne de vivre. Ils étaient faibles, irrécupérables.

Ghost se tourna enfin vers son médecin et rejoint sa place initiale, retrouvant sa chaise puis s'approcha de ce dernier, prenant son aise en appuyant ses coudes sur la table.

\- Doc, j'ai une requête à vous faire.  
\- Mh ? Je vous écoute.  
\- Je voudrais, que si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, que ce journal soit remit au Capitaine Mactavich.  
\- Je le ferais Ghost, vous avez ma parole.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, répondit le lieutenant qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'horloge derrière le docteur puis fit pianoter ses doigts sur la paroi lisse du meuble sur lequel il était accoudé. J'ai … Plus vraiment rien à dire aujourd'hui.  
\- Voulez-vous mettre fin à cette session pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Mh, oui, je dois rejoindre un meeting juste après.  
\- Très bien Ghost, vous pouvez disposer.  
\- Merci doc, bonne journée.

Un signe de tête en guise de salut, le lieutenant quitta la salle de thérapie pour rejoindre la sortie et fumer une cigarette mais son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un message de Mactavich.

 _« Ramène le Sergent Roach dans la salle de meeting 11 à 090000. Rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Price et le Générale Sheperd. »_

[…]

Ghost prit place à coté de Soap d'un air nonchalant suivit de près par un Roach nerveux qui ne semblait pas à l'aise avec autant de légende autour de lui. C'était rare qu'il soit si près du Capitaine Price qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. C'était d'ailleurs lui qu'ils avaient sauvé du goulag, le fameux soldat capturé et détesté de Makarov. Price était d'ailleurs un très bon ami de John et Simon. Par contre … Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec le générale qui ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance.

\- La semaine fut rude, messieurs, commença Sheperd. Des pertes bien au-delà de nos pires estimations. Mais nous nous en remettrons.

Ghost aperçu Roach lui couler en regard et ce dernier lui fit un signe discret pour le rassurer. Pas de quoi paniquer malgré la présence de la hiérarchie.

\- J'ai carte blanche, poursuivit ce dernier. Et je vais mettre tout, je dis bien tout, en œuvre pour abattre Makarov. Quoi qu'en dise le monde, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Nous ne tuons pas des civils. Notre arme, c'est la précisions. Un individu malfaisant se tapit dans l'ombre et nous allons le faire sortir en pleine lumière. Quand ils sera démasqué, nous écrirons l'histoire messieurs.

Le générale s'approcha de chaque soldats présents dans la petite pièce et leur donna un dossier chacun suivit d'un diaporama sur le tableau qui défila sur plusieurs endroits bien précis.

\- Voici les derniers refuges de Makarov et de ses hommes sur cette planète.  
\- Va falloir être à deux endroits en même temps … Murmura Price qui se tourna vers Soap qui hocha doucement la tête pour confirmer.  
\- Impossible ? Demanda Sheperd avec amusement malgré la situation.  
\- Pas pour la 141, répondit Ghost immédiatement suivit de son lieutenant.  
\- On a une chance sur deux de tuer Makarov, hein ? Cap'taine Price, j'demande l'autorisation d'prendre la planque avec le Sergent Roach.  
\- Accordé. Je vais prendre le cimetière en Afghanistan avec Soap.

Loin d'être surpris, Soap accepta sans broncher le choix de son lieutenant. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, il connaissait ses capacités sur le terrain. Et quant au cas du sergent, il était très loin d'être mauvais.

D'ailleurs ce dernier allait effectuer sa première mission sous le commandement de Ghost. Il était à la fois soulagé et très surpris qu'il soit du premier choix du lieutenant. Pourquoi pas Soap ?

\- Très bien messieurs, on va leurs couper toute voie d'issue. Il faut en finir.

\- Bizarre … J'aurais juré qu'on avait mis fin à cette guerre hier, murmura Price.

 **15** **:36:15 AM  
Sergent Gary ''Roach'' Sanderson  
Task Force 141  
** _ **Frontière russo-géorgienne**_

 _ **-**_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai choisit ? Demanda Ghost lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule.  
\- Oui … ?  
\- Parce que tu es vraiment casse-couilles à tuer. Avec toi, j'ai une chance de finir cette mission avec succès. Heureusement qu'on est de la même équipe pas vrai ?  
\- O-Oui ! Merci Lieutenant !

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre la grosse tête, pensa le sergent qui descendit à son tour du véhicule, emboitant le pas à Ghost qui chargeait son arme. Il en fit de même.

\- Allez, en route, lança ensuite Ghost à voix basse. Sniper en position. Groupe d'assaut allez-y, attaquez à vu si vous voyez Makarov.  
\- Bien reçu, firent le petit groupe en chœur.

Le paysage russe n'était pas des plus accueillant, même si la neige n'était présente qu'à certains endroits car la verdure prospérait à cette endroit. Roach était placé en fin de ligne, vérifiant de chaque cotés que les voies restent libres et sans dangers pour ne pas être prit à revers. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient sur un plateau plat surplombait des deux cotés par deux murs de pierres naturels, il entendit Ghost crier.

\- Embuscade !

L'instinct de survie de Roach s'activa faisant plonger le lieutenant au sol qui aperçut à quelques mètres de lui des mines se soulever du sol pour exploser.

\- Cible à gauche !

Prévint ensuite Ghost, attirant le regard de Roach qui leva son arme pour viser les soldats de Makarov qui tiraient avec des lances-roquettes postés sur les murs de pierres. Gary en faucha deux avec une balle. Mais l'assourdissement des mines ralentissaient le sergent qui resta au sol, sonné mais actif.

\- Embuscade ! Beugla un sergent qui se retrouva au sol juste après, une balle logée dans sa boite craniène.  
\- Putain de merde ! Paniqua Roach qui était déjà à court de balles dans son chargeur.

Il rampa jusqu'au premier arbre derrière lequel il se planqua. Un soldat ennemi le prit de court, le visant à la tête. Roach se vit mourir pour de bon et les larmes montèrent face à la peur mais l'homme en face de lui se fit abattre, retombant de tout son poids sur l'insecte qui le repoussa rapidement, avec dégout.

\- Débout Roach ! Pas l'temps de trainer !  
\- J'a … ! J'arrive lieutenant !  
\- Dépêchons ! Prévint un Sergent sous le nom de Scarecrow, ils vont pilonner le secteur au mortier !

MORTIER ! Pensa le sergent Roach avec sarcasme. I peine deux jours, il prenait son pied à tirer au mortier. Roach s'éloigna avec son équipe alors que le premier tir de mortier s'abattait sur la forêt. Des arbres tombèrent, écrasant certains soldats russes. Gary entendit certains soldats parler dans leurs langue maternel.

Alors qu'un épais écran de fumé se soulevait, Ghost prit les devants une nouvelle fois.

\- Contre-attaquez dans l'écran de fumé ! Avancez, allez, allez !

L'insecte ne laissa pas le temps aux russes de reprendre leurs souffles que déjà il menait la riposte. Évitant les balles en se cachant derrière une souche d'arbre à l'âge avancé, Roach prit une grande inspiration et réagit instinctivement. Il abattu à son tour un ennemi qui menaçait d'abattre Ghost. Les rôles s'inversèrent. Le sergent put même apercevoir un signe de remerciement très bref compte tenu de la situation.

\- Contacte à dix-heures !  
\- Je le vois ! Hurla Roach qui fit pleuvoir une slave de balles qui atteignirent leur cible à plusieurs endroits au niveau du corps.

Roach allait être submergé par autant d'ennemis alors il changea d'arsenal, transformant sa mitraillette en un lance-patate comme il aimait l'appeler. La puissance de l'arme changée, il put attraper plusieurs ennemi en même temps avec une puissance de feu supérieur, il était clair que avoir un lance-roquette maniable et rechargeable rapidement était un avantage sur l'ennemi.

Mais alors que la fumée se dissipait, Roach aperçut une maison. Surement le QG de Makarov. Deux camions prenaient la route au même moment.

\- Deux camions quittent le bâtiment cible, prévint Archer.

\- Ne laissez pas ces camions filer ! Informa de façon autoritaire Ghost. Il y a des chances que Makarov se cache à l'intérieur ! Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute !  
\- Bien reçu, répondit le Archer. Je tire un javelin, danger rapproché !  
\- Javelin, danger rapproché ! Dégagez de la route ! Roach !  
\- Je dégage !

Roach s'éloigna de la route, mais alors que le premier javelin touchait sa cible, les camions continuèrent comme si rien ne venait de se produir.

\- Bordel, ces camions sont blindés !  
\- J'en tire un deuxième Ghost !  
\- Bien reçu !

Le sol en dessous des pieds de Roach se mit à trembler alors que le second javelin venait mettre un terme à la progression des véhicules qui explosèrent dans un déluge de flammes grondantes.

\- Les véhicules ont été neutralises, confirma Archer qui reprit. Attention : Nous n'avons PAS, je répète, nous n'avons pas vu Makarov et personne d'autre n'a quitté les lieux. Ces camions étaient peut-être des leurres.  
\- Bien reçu on avance vers la maison ! Nettoyez moi ce périmètre !

Ghost et Roach avec le soutient des autres soldats firent un travail propre et efficace. Les corps tombaient uns à uns. L'extérieur de la maison était sécurisé, mais quant était-il de l'intérieur ?

\- Entrez dans la plaque et nettoyez-la ! Allez !

Le lieutenant rejoint Roach et se plaça au niveau d'une première porte tandis que les autres descendaient au niveau inférieur de la maison pour faire sauter la porte du garage.

Roach ne perdit pas une seconde et lorsque Ghost le lui ordonna, il posa une mine collante sur la porte qui explosa, assommant l'espace de quelques micro-secondes les soldats postés à l'intérieur mais les deux soldats tirèrent profit de ce court laps de temps.

Le nettoyage fut rapide, chaque pièces, chaque chambres, chaque étages furent sécurisés.

\- Ozone ! Interpella Ghost, personne ne doit sortir par la cuisine !  
\- Bien reçu !  
\- Scarecrow, votre situation ?  
\- Personne ne peut sortir par l'entrée du sous-sol.  
\- Salle à manger dégagée, confirma le lieutenant. Roach, ta position ?  
\- Premier étages sécurisé, terminé.  
\- Alors va rejoindre Scarecrow au sous-sol et nettoie le !

Roach obéis et rejoint le sergent qui l'attendait, agenouillé derrière un mur.

\- J'te couvre Roach !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au deux soldats pour rendre l'endroit sous-contrôle.

\- Merde … Ça ne devait pas être n'importe quelques planques, murmura Roach à l'intention de l'autre. Makarov s'était préparé à notre arrivée, t'as vu tout cet arsenal ?  
\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas, y a de quoi être parano quand tu sais que des gens veulent ta peau.  
-Pas faux.  
\- Ghost ! Sous-sol dégagé !  
\- Bien reçu. C'est bon, rejoignez moi.

Les deux soldats rejoignirent le lieutenant qui d'un geste vif de la main montra le mur sur la droite.

\- Scarecrow, les photos.  
\- Bien reçu.  
\- Sheperd, appela Ghost qui allumait sa radio. Ici Ghost, aucun signe de Makarov, je répète : aucun signe de Makarov. Capitaine Price, vous avez eu plus de chance en Afghanistan ?  
\- _Oh oui_ … Murmura sombrement le capitaine Price. _Au moins 50 mercenaires, mais aucune trace de Makarov. Nos infos devaient être éventées._  
\- Ça va changer, nos infos seront meilleures. Cette planque est une véritable mine d'or.  
\- _Bien reçu_ , confirma le Générale, _Ghost, vos hommes doivent récupérer un maximum d'élément. Des noms, des contactes, des adresses, tout._  
\- On s'en occupe déjà, Générale. Makarov ne pourra bientôt plus se plaquer.  
\- _C'est le but recherché. J'envoie la force d'extraction, elle sera là dans 5 minutes. Récupérez ces infos. Sheperd, terminé._  
\- Roach ! Mets-toi sur l'ordinateur de Makarov et commence le transfert de données.  
\- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

L'insecte ne perdit pas de temps et rejoint l'ordinateur principale sur lequel il plaça un module de stockage de donnés.

\- Ozone, restez en arrière-garde. Je couvre devant. Allez.  
\- J'y vais.  
\- _Force d'intervention, ici Price. D'autres hommes de Makarov viennent d'arriver au cimetière. Soap, couvre-moi. Je vais me faire le type là-bas et j'écouterai leurs transmission avec sa radio. Ghost, on va rester silencieux quelques minutes. Bonne chance en Russie. Price, terminé._

Une fois le module placé sur l'ordinateur, Roach vint jouer la sécurité en plaçant des claymores sur des points stratégiques avant de se mettre à couvert, guettant un signe ennemi.  
 _  
 **MASD v6.04...En cours...**_

 _ **MASD v6.04...Réseau trouvé...**_

 **MASD v6.04...Ironbox détectée...**

 **MASD v6.04... Piratée.**

\- Les hommes de Makarov veulent à tout prix nous empêcher de partir avec ces donnés. Il faut protéger le MSD jusqu'à la fin du transfert. Alors mettez vous en position défensives.  
\- Déjà fait de mon coté, informé Sanderson.  
\- Bien.  
\- Prêt à engager, poursuivit Ozone suivit de Archer.  
\- Hélicoptères d'assaut rapides en approche au nord-ouest.  
\- Bien reçu, hélicos ennemis en approche au nord-ouest !

Une première claymore explosa, signalant une présence ennemi. Mais bien vite, la situation dégénéra.

\- C'était quoi ça, Archer ?!  
\- Ozone ! L'ennemi arrive en masse par le sud-est, ils sont entrés dans le périmètre. Je vais essayer d'en abattre un maximum avant qu'ils ne soient trop près. Je vous conseille de prendres des armes à lunette, à vous.

 _ **Transfert : 180/2067  
**_

\- Cible en vue ! Prévint Roach qui engagea un tir au fusil de précision de la fenêtre qu'il défendait.  
\- GHOST ! Cible à trois heurs !  
\- Cible verrouillée !

 _ **Transfert : 811/2067**_

\- Voilà ! Des lances-roquettes approchent au sud-ouest !

Roach eut le temps d'apercevoir un tir de lance-roquettes. Il se jeta en arrière, coupant sa respiration au sol lorsqu'il percuta le plancher alors que le point qu'il défendait explosa en éclats. Les oreilles sifflantes, il peina à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais l'urgence de la situation lui donna un petit coup de boost. Les russes avaient réussit à entrer par le sous-sol. Il fallait qu'il protége le module où cette mission serait un lourd échec.

\- Hélico ennemi dans 15 secondes, informa Archer.  
\- Bien reçu, 15 secondes, confirma Ghost.

Roach fut informé de la destruction de l'hélico par Ghost et put s'occuper des intrus dans la maison. Trop proche pour utiliser son arme, il dégaina son couteau et trancha la gorge d'un premier opposant puis utilisa le corps de ce dernier comme bouclier avant d'abattre deux ennemies à la suite avec son arme de poing.

\- Je me déplace. Vous n'aurez pas de sniper pendant 30 secondes, restez en attente.

Sans le soutient de Archer même pour 30 secondes, ça allait être juste.

\- Scarecrow est mort ! Je répète : Scarecrow est mort !  
\- Merde … Siffla Roach qui eut le temps de glisser sur le sol, évitant de justesse un autre tir de lance-roquettes.

 _ **Transfert : 1187/2067**_

\- Lance-roquettes en approche vers l'est.

Roach vérifia la progression du module puis fit volt-face rapidement lorsqu'un soldat passa la porte principale. Il l'abattu sans difficulté, mais c'était loin d'être finit.

\- Ils larguent d'autres troupes à l'ouest de la maison !  
\- Ils doivent être près du hangar à bateaux ! Lança Ghost. Couvrez l'approche vers l'ouest !  
\- On a des 240 et des lance-roquettes à la fenêtre de la salle à manger, avec des mitraillettes L86.  
\- Bien reçu Ozone, servez-vous en pour les cueillir quand ils sortiront des arbres !

Bien qu'il soit dans la planque, Roach pouvait entendre l'hélicoptère tourner autour de leur tête.

Rejoignant la cuisine, il trouva tout un stock d'armes dont il s'arma pour repousser les forces ennemies durant un temps.

La fièvre de la bataille n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Les ennemis revenaient en masse, comme si plus on en éliminait, plus ils revenaient nombreux.

 _ **Transfert : 2067/2067**_

\- Roach ! Le transfert est finit ! Je vais couvrir l'approche principale, prends le MSD ! Vas-y !

Aussi vif qu'il le put, Sanderson rejoint le salon et reprit le MSD qu'il plaça en sureté dans une pochette épaisse.

 _\- Ici Sheperd, nous sommes presque à la ZA. Votre situation. A vous._  
\- On est en route pour la ZA ! Roach, on y va !

La voix essoufflée de Ghost parvint aux oreilles de Gary qui put enfin quitter son poste défensif. Suivant son lieutenant, ils réussirent à franchir les lignes ennemies sans grande difficulté, surement qu'ils pensaient qu'ils se cachaient encore dans la maison. Presque invisible avec leurs habits qui se fondaient dans le décor, Ghost et Roach purent rejoindre la ZA où le générale Sheperd les attendaient. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

Roach se sentit soulevait quand un impacte de mortier explosa tout près de lui, l'envoyant valser dans le décor. Roulant dans la poussière, Roach toussa, crachant la terre qu'il avait en bouche. On pouvait dire qu'il venait de mordre la poussière.

\- Ils ont encadrés nos positions avec des mortiers, t'arrêtes pas mais surveilles tes arrières !

Ghost le releva rapidement, cherchant à tout pris d'évacuer le secteur alors que le nombre d'ennemi n'en finissait pas.

\- Il faut qu'on soit rapidement à la ZA, bouges toi Roach !  
\- J'vous suis Lieutenant !

Mais un deuxième tir de mortier vint plaquer le jeune sergent au sol qui perdit connaissance.

Reprenant ses esprits doucement, il entendit la voix de Simon au loin, si loin … Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que le lieutenant était juste au dessus de lui. Encore dans le feu de la bataille.

\- J'te tiens Roach ! Tiens bon ! Thunder 2-1, j'ai envoyé de la fumée rouge à la limite des arbres ! Soyez prêts à attaquer à mon signale !  
\- Bien reçu Ghost, nous avons le visuel d'une fumée rouge.

Roach senti prêts de lui que Simon le soulevait, supportant un peu son poids.

\- Thunder 2-1 vous avez le feu vert !  
\- Bien reçu, c'est parti.

L'hélicoptère allié descendit jusqu'à la lisière et de là, Roach entendit les canons des mini-guns se charger puis déployer des tires, allumant un bon nombres de soldats.

\- Tiens bon Roach, c'est presque finit ! Allez ! Debout ! On y est presque !

Encouragea le lieutenant qui arrivait à peine à la ZA. Roach haletait, en peine, soutenu par Ghost qui le soutenait alors que l'hélicoptère d'extraction s'ouvrait. Sheperd en sorti et accueillit les soldats.

\- Vous avez le MSD ?  
\- Affirmatif, général !  
\- Bon, voilà déjà un détail de réglé.

Sheperd s'approcha de Roach. Épuisé, il tourna la tête vers le générale pour lui donner le MSD enfin soulagé que cette mission soit finit. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer dans son lit et écouter de la musique, un bon vieux Mettalica mais sa vision vira brusquement au rouge. Une douleur atroce lui transperça le ventre. Il pencha la tête sur la partie basse de son corps et mit une seconde à comprendre que Sheperd venait de lui tirer dessus, pressant sa main sur sa blessure sanguilonante.

\- NON ! Hurla Ghost qui tenta de retenir Roach de tomber mais le générale l'en empêcha, tirant également sur le lieutenant qui s'écroula quelques secondes après le sergent Roach.

Encore conscient, le jeune sergent aperçu le générale récupérer le MSD puis ordonner à des soldats de le soulever et le jeter dans une fausse. La douleur fut-elle, que même la mort semblait plus douce.

Il aperçut Ghost subir le même sort. Un soldat si talentueux traité de la sorte, jeté comme une ordure, comme un objet sans âme. Il méritait plus d'honneur.

La radio de Ghost s'alluma sur la voix criarde du Capitaine Price.

« - GHOST ! Les soldats de Sheperd nous attaque au cimetière ! Soap ! Couvres le flanc gauche ! Méfiez vous de Sheperd ! Je répète : Méfiez vous de Sheperd ! »

\- Huh …

Pensa amèrement le jeune Sergent qui avait devant lui ledit Sheperd qui s'allumait un cigare devant eux. Roach tourna la tête vers Ghost qui ne réagit pas. Du sang recouvrait son balaclava noir. Tendant faiblement sa main vers celle de Simon, il lia ses doigts aux siens et chuchota faiblement, comme si chaque mots drainaient le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

\- Ghost … Simon … Content de vous avoir connu .. Lieutenant …

Le visage de Roach se figea sur celui de Riley qui se faisait couvrir d'essence par un soldat de Sheperd. Ils avaient fait du bon travail. Mais si seulement il avait put prévenir Ghost de son pressentiment plus tôt ….

Les larmes montèrent jusqu'à rouler doucement sur ses joues alors que son tour arrivait. L'odeur immonde de l'essence vint emplir son nez. Son cœur s'emballa à cause de la peur puis ralentit doucement alors que son souffle devenait plus faible. Sa main commençait à se desserrer de celle du fantôme. Puis plus rien.

Juste des flammes.

 _" An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind  
\- Ghandi."  
_

* * *

Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Mais ! Il y aura un chapitre bonus, je ne vais pas laisser ça comme ça comme cela et laisser Sheperd courir librement. Non ... Puis, comme nous étions du point de vu de Roach, je vais faire en sorte que l'on sente ce qu'a put ressentir Ghost à ce moment. Vraiment. Ainsi que Soap. Voilà. _  
_

Petit message pour mon petit **An Chi** : Tu vas bientôt découvrir qui est le fameux personnage que tu as nommé Falk pour ton petit clin-d'œil, soit patient ... Je suis même sûr que tu as ta petite idée.

A bientôt pour le chapitre finale !  
Tendresse et chocolat and n'oublions pas :  
R.I.P GHOST ET ROACH.

 _La bise._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voici donc le chapitre Bonus qui boucle cette histoire ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier hunhun. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Échec et Mat.

\- Soap … Soap tu tiens le coup ?

La voix de son vieil ami tira le capitaine de sa tétanie. Sheperd était un traître. Il avait fait tuer Roach, Ghost. Il avait mal. Son cœur bombardait sa poitrine douloureusement. Il n'y croyait pas …

\- Soap ? Appela une seconde fois Price, remuant l'homme balafré pour le faire réagir.  
\- Il a tué Ghost … Murmura le capitaine doucement comme pour lui même.  
\- Soap, on a pas le temps de pleurer nos morts tout de suite, on doit bouger où on ne pourra pas terminer la mission ! La mort de Ghost ne doit pas être vaine !

C'est vrai. Il n'avait pas tort. Ne pas bouger et laisser les sbires de Sheperd les trouver n'était pas la solution. Ses doigts fermement enroulés sur son couteau, John se leva et le rangea avant de se tourner vers son supérieur et ami de longue date.

\- On va trouver Sheperd et le tuer.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit alors que le plus âgé des deux allumait la radio. Il avait un message à enregistrer, comme un journal de bord, avant de quitter leur cachette de fortune et partir à la poursuite de Sheperd dont ils avaient enfin localisé la position.

\- Notez bien ce que je vous dis, commença le vétéran. Ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire, mais l'histoire est pleine de menteurs. S'il survit et que nous mourrons, sa vérité sera écrite et la notre … Perdue. Sheperd sera un héros … Parce qu'il suffit d'un bon mensonge et d'un bain de sang pour changer le monde.

Soap qui écoutait serra les dents à s'en casser l'émail. Il était si furieux, si haineux … Il voulait la peau de cet enfoiré. Sheperd … La voix sombre de Price ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de haine chez le marine qui n'arriverait plus à tenir en place très longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée que Ghost était mort. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, admirer ses yeux bleue qui jadis glaçaient le sang aux jeunes novices. Tout ça … C'était finit.

\- Il est sur le point de réussir le plus grand mensonge jamais imaginé, poursuivit Price. Sa vérité prévaudra. Mais … Seulement si il survit et que nous mourrons.

 **18:10:06  
** **Capitaine ''Soap'' Mactavich  
** **Site Hotel Bravo. Afghanistan**

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Soap était plus prêts que jamais à coller une balle entre les deux yeux de l'ex générale. Ce n'était pas que pour Ghost, mais également pour tout les soldats qui étaient morts pour lui. Tout ces marines ne trouveraient pas le repos tant que cet erreur humaine ne sera pas six pieds sous terre.

Alors qu'il chargeait son arme et attachait à sa ceinture quelques grenades flash et à fragmentations, la voix de Price s'éleva enfin. C'était le signale de départ. Il n'était que deux contre Sheperd et son armée. Mais l'histoire n'était pas une question de nombre. C'était une question de volonté …

Soap était même prêt à traverser l'enfer en entier pour venger ses camarades.

Sheperd était caché dans une grotte souterraine bordée par un profond canal qui débouchait sur un lac immense. Price avait trouvé son emplacement en peu de temps mais malheureusement, l'ex générale n'était pas aussi dupe et parvint à prendre un peu d'avance sur les deux marines.

\- Soap ! Monte dans le Zodiac !

Commanda le plus âgé qui sauta sur l'avant du petit bateau alors que Soap prenait place à l'arrière. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il démarra le moteur qui rugit furieusement.

A la poursuite de Sheperd, les deux poursuivants sortirent enfin de la grotte souterraine et se retrouvèrent à découvert, complètement à la merci des ennemies qui affluaient vers leurs positions. C'était sans compter sur le talent de Price à se défendre bravement face aux opposants avec son arme, descendant plusieurs soldats, explosant les moteurs des bateaux des ennemies alors que Soap s'occupait d'éviter de se faire couler en zigzaguant dans la gorge du fleuve. Quelques soldats tentèrent de le couler avec des tires de lances-roquettes, mais c'était sans véritable réussite. Trop prévisible. Alors que la gorge du fleuve débouché sur un lac immense, Soap surpris deux bateau lui coller au train.

Un sourire barra le visage de John qui aperçut un rocher qui sortait de l'eau, leur faisant obstacle. C'était parfait pour surprendre un ennemi. Il vira brusquement sur le coté, évitant de justesse le rocher alors que leurs poursuivants eurent moins de chance, leur bateau avait explosé à cause du choc.

Sheperd n'était pas loin, juste à quarante mètres devant eux.

\- Évites autant que possible les zones à découvert !

Cria Price pour se faire entendre alors qu'un hélicoptère ennemi venait de surgir de nulle part.

\- Soap ! Évites l'hélico !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire une seconde fois. Il vira sur la gauche brusquement, évitant une slave de balles qui auraient put les tuer. Saleté …

\- Ces miniguns ne vont pas nous lâcher, faut les semer !

C'était plus facile à dire que à faire. Il fallait tout calculer sans trop tarder. La moindre erreur pouvait leur coûter chers. Il fallait éviter les bateaux ennemies, contrôler les trajectoires, abattre les porteurs de lances-roquettes sur les ponts avant qu'il ne tire, remettre le zodiac, l'eau n'aidait guère dans ce genre de situation !

Soap avait une main sur le moteur du zodiac, et l'autre tenait son arme de pointe qu'il rechargea rapidement lorsqu'elle fut vide. Le bruit de l'hélicoptère au dessus de sa tête le fit grimacer. Bon sang … Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver à ce train là !

\- Passe le _Little Bird_ avant que ses canons tournent !

 _Little Bird_ , nom de code désignant l'hélicoptère qui se tournait dans leur direction afin de décharger une gerbe de balles sur eux avec son miniguns.

L'hélicoptère leur faisant face, les canons commencèrent à tourner, menaçant leur vie d'une mort douloureuse, mais il était mal placé. Soap fut plus réactif et passa sous le véhicule aérien, finissant sas course dans des rapides.

Il laissa son arme tomber, préférant s'accrocher au filet de secoure du bateau alors qu'il était secoué dans tout les sens par la force de l'eau. Il réussit cependant à reprendre le contrôle du zodiac alors que Price beuglait :

\- Ça va secouer !

Alors qu'il descendait dans les rapides, Soap eut le temps d'apercevoir Sheperd qui n'était qu'à quarante-huit mètres de leur position.

Un autre hélicoptère fit son apparition, mais celui là n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à eux. Pour cause … Grâce aux radios trafiquées, Soap et Price pouvaient intercepter les messages.

\- **Avatar 1, votre situation ? A vous !** Demanda Sheperd.

\- **J'ai Warhorse 5-1 en attente. Le** _ **Pave Low**_ **est en aval, monsieur,** répondit un opérateur de drone.

C'était mauvais signe. Sheperd allait se faire récupérer par un hélicoptère. Il fallait se dépêcher, l'empêcher de filer !

\- **Bien reçu ! Warhorse 5-1, attention on arrive et ça chauffe !**  
\- **Compris. J'ouvre l'écoutille. Restez au dessus de trente , noeuds et faites attention à la hauteur.**

Merde ! Sheperd embarquait dans le _Pave Low._ Il n'était qu'à dix mètres devant eux !

\- Soap ! Stabilise-toi !

Ordonna Price lorsqu'il arrivèrent juste en dessous du _Pave Low_ qui remontait. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, peut-importe les moyens. Alors avec tout les efforts du monde pour stabiliser un zodiac dans une eau tumultueuse, Price se mit à tirer plusieurs fois sur une partie stratégique de l'hélicoptère jusqu'à ce que le moteur s'enflamme.

Il aperçut l'hélico tournait sur lui même puis tomber, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir trop vite. Une cascade menaçait de les faire tomber.

\- Fais marche arrière ! Allez !

Le moteur vrombissant eut bien du mal à faire reculer le zodiac même d'un centimètre. Le courant était trop fort.

Avec la peur au ventre, Soap n'eut pas d'autre choix que de voir le bateau se faire entraîner lentement vers son triste sort. Il vit Price se cramponner fermement au bateau, il en fit de même alors qu'ils chutaient de quelques bon mètres pour s'écraser plus bas dans l'eau sombre et gelée.

Sûrement que l'eau avait dut le porter jusqu'au rivage car Soap se réveilla en toussant, dégageant l'eau de ses poumons douloureux. Reprenant lentement connaissance, la chose qui le frappa en premier était le feu autour de lui, cette chaleur insupportable qui l'entourait. Était-ce l'hélico de Sheperd qui gisait en flammes … ?

Sûrement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Roulant péniblement sur son flanc, John réussit à se mettre mettre à quatre pattes, une meilleur position pour pouvoir évacuer l'eau de ses poumons alors qu'il toussait comme un beau diable.

Ayant perdu son arme de pointe, Soap reprit l'urgence de la situation, son cerveau semblait enfin reprendre conscience qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

Sortant son couteau, il chercha à l'aveugle à travers une petite tempête de sable pourpre un signe de vie de la part de Price, ou voir même Sheperd. Il tituba maladroitement, manquant de tomber à chaque pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la carcasse du _Pave Low._

Sur le chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec un soldat qui rampait, les jambes sectionnées. Où pouvait-il bien allait comme ça … ? Soap ne montra aucune pitié et abrégea les souffrances du ''malheureux'' avant de reprendre son chemin. Enfin à la hauteur de l'hélicoptère, Soap tourna la tête sur la droite alors qu'il apercevait Sheperd.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il accéléra l'allure et tenta de lui donner un coup mortel, mais Sheperd l'évita et fila se réfugier dans la tempête un peu plus loin. Soap vit rouge, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement … Le prenant en chasse, le sable fin vint lui obstruer les voies respiratoires, le faisant tousser alors qu'il apercevait encore Sheperd qui apparemment blessé, s'était réfugié contre la carcasse d'une voiture.

C'était sa chance, il ne fallait pas rater une tel occasion ! Faible, mais porté par la flamme de la vengeance, l'adrénaline de Soap se réveilla et lui donna un petit coup de boost pour brandir son couteau et donner un coup violent à l'ex générale mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur les réflexes du vétérans qui para son attaque sans grandes difficultés.

Sheperd attrapa son bras armé qu'il bloqua dans son dos et avec l'aide de sa main libre, attrapa Soap par ses cheveux au niveau du haut de son crâne et lui affligea un violent coup à la tête en faisant claquer son front sur la portière de la voiture contre laquelle il s'était appuyé quelques secondes auparavant.

Assommé durant un court laps de temps, Soap tomba à la renverse jusqu'à ce que son dos rentre ne collision avec le sol, coupa net sa respiration. Sa vision flou se stabilisa doucement mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sheperd avait tiré son couteau qu'il vint planter sans plus de cérémonie dans la poitrine de Soap qui hoqueta de douleur.

La peur envahit Soap. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien face à la déception qu'il ressentait. Il allait mourir comme ça ? Si prés du but ?

C'était dommage. Il se sentait partir, son corps ne répondait plus. Ses yeux étaient lourds de fatigue, ils se fermaient de leur propre-chef. Les ténèbres l'envahissaient peu à peu alors que ses oreilles se bouchaient et que son pouls ralentissait.

\- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai perdu trente milles hommes, d'un coup, comme ça … Murmura Sheperd. Et qu'à fait le monde ? Rien.

Soap entendait encore la voix du générale. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il entrouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Sheperd qui chargeait son arme au dessus de lui.

\- Demain … Il y aura toujours des volontaires … Il y aura toujours des patriotes … Je sais que vous comprenez.

Soap le regarda braquer son arme sur son visage. C'était finit. Il allait mourir. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Il fixa la bouche de l'arme, attendait son heure, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le coup de feu parti mais sans terminer sa course dans le crâne de Soap. Price venait de se jeter sur Sheperd, engageant un combat musclé entre les deux hommes du même gabarit.

Sheperd perdit l'équilibre et finit a genoux, Price en profita pour donner un violent coup de pied sur sa main qui tenait son pistolet. Soap n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot quant à lui.

Il avait suivit l'arme des yeux et maintenant se retrouvait avec un peu d'énergie, sûrement celle du désespoir, pour ramper jusqu'à elle afin de l'attraper et en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais sa main se retrouva écrasée au sol par une pair de rangers puis l'arme valsa d'un coup de pied. Soap leva le regard sur Sheperd qui lui donna un violent coup au visage, l'envoyant au tapis encore un fois.

Si il ne pouvait pas voir, Soap pouvait entendre. Price et Sheperd étaient au fer l'un contre l'autre et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Le capitaine était désavantagé face au générale.

Encore une fois, Soap n'était que spectateur de ce triste spectacle. Price allait mourir sous ses yeux, puis ce serait son tour. Tournant lentement sa tête, John observa son membre inerte sur son torse. Secouée d'un soubresaut nerveux, ses doigts bougèrent puis sa main se leva, répondant enfin aux attentes de Soap qui attrapa fermement le couteau planté dans son torse.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le capitaine entreprit enfin de tirer sur le couteau mais une main ne suffit pas. La douleur était-elle qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer la lame aussi facilement. Il plaça sa seconde main sur le manche et prit une grande inspiration, gémissant douloureusement à chaque fois qu'un centimètre de métal immergeait de sa blessure. Il allait tourner de l'œil … Sa tête tournait, ses membres étaient tremblants et envahit de fourmillements mais la situation dans laquelle il était exigeait qu'il se force encore un peu à se battre contre la mort.

Avec sa dernière volonté, la lame sortie enfin de la blessure. Il ne pouvait même pas soupirer de soulagement à cause de la douleur. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et tourna son visage vers les deux hommes qui ne se battaient plus a égalités.

Sheperd avait cloué Price au sol qui semblait à présent inerte. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, Soap lança le couteau dans la direction de l'ex générale qui leva la tête au dernier moment, trop tard.

La lame se planta dans l'oeil du vétéran qui n'eut pas le temps de crier. La lame avait été planté stratégiquement, le tuant net, sur le coup.

Soap baissa ensuite sa main, cette fois véritablement soulagé. Il avaient gagné. Ghost avait prit sa revanche sur Sheperd grâce à Soap. Il pouvait reposer en paix. Tout comme Mactavich qui pouvait enfin fermer les yeux et soupirer par la dernière fois.

[…]

Il faisait agréablement chaud ici. C'était calme, reposant mais lumineux. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, l'homme allongé murmura quelque mots d'incompréhensibles avant de tenter de se redresser mais son corps ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Ses yeux mirent un moment avant de s'habituer à l'environnement trop lumineux à son goût.

\- C'est ça le paradis … ? Murmura l'homme en papillonnant des yeux.  
\- Ah non … Je n'aimerais pas que le paradis ressemble à ça.

Un homme tout vêtue de blanc s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Un froncement de sourcil anima le visage du patient qui reconnu enfin la personne en question.

\- Docteur Falk … ?  
\- Bonjour Soap, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Je … Bien … ? Enfin, j'ai mal quand j'essaie de me redresser mais … Ça va …  
\- Ne faites pas d'efforts inutiles, ricana le docteur avec gentillesse.  
\- Vous …

Soap écarquilla soudainement les yeux et tenta de se redresser de force mais le docteur le retint.

\- Price ! Il était là, avec Sheperd et-  
\- Le Capitaine se porte à merveille. Il n'a pas de blessures graves, juste quelques hématomes, quant à vous … Je vous demande d'éviter de bouger comme ça, vos points vous s'ouvrirent.

\- Aaaah … Soupira Soap avec un sourire alors qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau dans le coussin moelleux. Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça …  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre, quelque chose de personnel.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est … ?  
\- J'ai été le psychologue de Soap et ensemble, nous avons écrit ce journal. Il voulait que cela vous revienne quand il serait prêts ou, malheureusement, lui arriverait quelque chose.

Le docteur s'absenta derrière un rideau qui servait de cache misère pour les patients de l'infirmerie et revint avec un carnet volumineux.

\- Il aimait dessiner et écrire pendant nos sessions, j'ai … Absolument tout conserver pour vous le remettre en main propres.  
\- … Merci … Murmura Soap qui prit le journal dans ses mains avec précautions comme si il s'agissait d'une relique.

Une vague d'émotions envahit le capitaine. C'était tout ce qui restait de Simon après tout. Il ne se sentait pas dans le droit de lire le passé de Ghost alors qu'il n'était plus là.

\- Vous hésitez à le lire ? Demanda le docteur qui observait l'air septique du capitaine.  
\- Un peu … Mais, je veux savoir qui il était. Quel héros a marqué notre histoire.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis conscient que ce soit tout maiiis ... Comme l'histoire concerne Ghost, je ne voulais pas (personnellement) aller plus loin. En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire et je pense en faire encore sur COD. J'ai récemment eut l'envie de traduire les doujinshi en anglais que j'avais trouvé car au début, je voulais clairement faire une fan fic sur un Ghost plus sombre (je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser le terme Yandere) hu ... M'enfin bon. Merci d'avoir lu ! ~

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
